Mommy The Sweetest Name She Ever Called Me
by Janice And Floyd Forever
Summary: Taking place during and based on the new ABC series. Janice and Floyd Pepper are newly engaged as they and the band work with the rest of the Muppets on Miss Piggy's New Late Show 'Up Late With Miss Piggy'. Little do they know young vulnerable Kylie the bands new stage grip will change their lives forever after finding out about her past. They tackle the responsibility of early d
1. Wedding Bliss And Prologue

'Kissy Kissy everybody and thank you

For watching My show-' Miss Piggy was and began wrapping up tonight's episode of Late Nights with Miss Piggy until Floyd the bassist from the band pit hollered 'Wait!'

'What is it bassman?! This better be real important or Moi won't be happy' Piggy said grumbling

Floyd got out from the band pit and stood in front of it signalling his long time girlfriend and guitarist Janice to join him.

'I have something I want to tell you all and my Jan!' he said smiling as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder as She giggled blushing.

'Now as you all know we've been together for a long time many years now and no matter what happened thick and thin we still were attached at the hip. Me and my one and only main squeeze.'

Janice smiled as she gazed at him arms around his waist.

'We've had a bit of a open relationship we've struggled so hard to commit and not go around seeing other people at the same time. There is not one woman who made me feel whole and in my life I couldn't live without them or only give myself up for just one...but then it hit me recently I haven't hooked it up with another woman in years because I was so focused on my one and only!' Janice got misty eyed hearing his words about her.

'Janice,baby I've kissed and talked and been with so many woman but I don't think I any of them made me a happy groovy man like you did. You're special and I believe that we were meant to be. Now Jan I know we weren't the type of people who think we can't carry out a marriage union because it is a big responsibility for us but I just feel like now we are ready' Floyd knelt on one knee taking a box out of his back pocket holding her hands in his as the audience and her gasped knowing what was coming.

'I don't wanna be with any other sexy lady but you. I want you by side forever. I need you you make me whole. I don't just want you as my girl or lover I want to make you my wife. My life partner. My best friend. I want us to grow old together. Janice I know it might seem like a lot to ask but I love you so much and am wondering...Will you marry me mama?' Janice started to then sob tears of joy.

'Oh wow like Floyd yes! Oh fer sure I will! I love you too.'

Floyd smiled as he slipped the ring on her finger as they embraced each other and sealed it with a passionate kiss as everyone cheered and cried in delight. Floyd hoisted Janice up in his arms her feet not touching the floor as he spun her around as she cried in joy and entwined her legs around his waist.

'Well there you have it everybody! Janice is soon to be Mrs Floyd Pepper Good Night!' Piggy said as the cameras cut. She then went over to hug Janice ecstatically.

'Oh Congratulations Deary!!' Miss Piggy said as she then nodded at Floyd and hugged him as well.

'Well why thanks ham-hock!' Floyd patted her back.

'Watch it mister I'll only let this one slide because you two just got engaged'

Janice and Floyd giggled as they held hands gazing.

'Can I see that ring Deary?' Piggy asked Janice as she held her hand out to her showing off her simple but beautiful gold ring with a couple small moonstones in the middle.

'I must say Floyd you did buy your girl a lovely ring' Miss Piggy said admiring the ring her hand in Janice's.

'Fer sure babydoll' Janice said giving her new fiancé another kiss.


	2. Help Wanted

'Hey chief' Scooter raced to his boss and the producer Kermit the Frog ecstatically.

'Ah hi yes scooter?' Kermit said as he added more sugar cubes to his tea.

'Y'think maybe we're ugh...running a little low on people to help out with the show?'

'No not really I think we got enough staff to keep this up why?'

'Well...Know Since Um Janice and Floyd are engaged..'

'Scooter what does that have to do with hiring new people for the show?!'

'Well since they'll be busy making wedding and honeymoon plans the whole band will likely need extra help getting set up tuning and take down and making sure amps mikes and speakers work'

'Oh you mean like stage grips we got a load of those scooter'

'Well yeah but I mean specifically for the band and their instruments you know their instruments need good extra care!'

'Oh yeah I guess you're right. I never would have thought of that Scooter that's a good suggestion why don't you create some advertisements with information to put that out there and we'll have interviews set up.'

'Yes sir!..um uh do we seriously need interviews for such a simple Job like this?'

'Well better safe then sorry we can't just hire a random person off the street'

'True enough'

A couple weeks had gone by and still no luck at finding anybody. The band heard about Scooters idea in a meeting to hire stage grips for them to help take weight off of Janice and Floyd's shoulders and were really very up to it.

'Hey Scoots! Any calls of interest yet?' Floyd asked as he rested his arm around Janice's shoulders as they sat in the staff room couch.

'No Floyd no one yet..'

'Like wow rully? I'm surprised like I thought Fer sure there would be people lining up outside ABC studios. We're the freaking groovy hip Muppets!' Janice said.

'Yeah people would kill to even breathe the same air as pork rinds!' Floyd said as the three of them laughed

'No kidding well we'll prob get someone at some point' Scooter said.

'Yeah' Janice said as she rested her chin on her fiancés shoulder taking his hand resting on her shoulder.

Scooters phone began to ring and a text from Kermit saying

'Scooter Can You Please See Me In My Office?'

'Oh boy' Scooter said as he froze. When Kermit called you to see him in the office it usually meant one thing a good percentage of the time that you did some thing that pissed Miss Piggy off causing her to tell Kermit.

'What's wrong?' Floyd asked

'Kermit wants me to go speak to him...in his office..' Scooter rolled his eyes

'Tick her off? Huh?' Floyd said giggling stroking Janice's hair as she responded too with

'Oooh typical we've all done at some point that don't take it personally like Kermit is gentle about it and will help you to improve he'd know cuz like dated her for god knows how long'

'How did he stay with her so long?..we dunno or understand why' said Floyd

'I know well I better go see if that's what it is! Wish me luck' Scooter said

'It'll be groovy man' Floyd said

'Yeah don't sweat it' Janice replied

'Easy for you guys you're the hippies you are the least dramatic ones here! It's all about peace and love' Scooter said as they laughed and he made his way into Kermit's office.

'What's going on? Is everything ok?'

Kermit chuckled 'You're not here for another 'Don't make Piggy angry' lecture This is gonna be good news'

'Oh good what is it?'

'We've got ourselves a possible new Band Stage Hand!'


	3. The Interview

19 year old Kylie Eagan sat nervously fidgeting outside the studio doors. She was a big fan of the electric mayhem band ever since she could recall and the Chance to work with them was a once in a lifetime opportunity that she had to apply for this position well also she didn't really have a choice if she wanted to get out of this ghetto life and be able to live on her own ever since her conservative family disowned her when she came home with her hair dyed cherry red and she ran away homeless scared and desperate to earn money like a regular human being and not be treated like a nobody just because she sold her body in desperation to earn a stable living. Show business was a better alternative and paid pretty damn well especially if you got to work with your idols which was also a bonus.

'Kylie?'

Kylie perked up to see Yolanda the Rat come in.

'That would be me' she replied.

'I know you're the only one who signed up and has an appointment with Kermit today that and your hair is very bright red and easy to identify you in the photo you sent to Kermit. It's very vibrant and beautiful by the way it suits you hun'

'Thank you Yolanda' she said smiling

'So follow me Kylie he's in his office' Yolanda then opened the studio door for Kylie to walk into the office area where all the computer people worked on sound and editing episodes. It was really surreal to see in person. She wondered where the band was and probably up to which was likely rehearsing.

'Kermit this is Kylie!' Yolanda said as they entered Kermit looked up from his laptop to see the cute young Ariel looking woman glowing with delight seeing the frog in person.

'Oh well hi ho it's good to finally meet you!'

'You too. I'm honoured I'm meeting you sir!' She said as she shook his flipper as Yolanda left the room.

'And with me here is-' Kermit began

'Scooter. I know I watch your guys show.Hey Scooter!'

'Hey!'

'Well it's good to know you'll be a little familiar how things run here' Kermit said smiling.

'Well I bet it's different being on set working then seeing what goes on my TV' Kylie said as they and scooter laughed

'Too true I really like you so far Kylie you're so funny'

'Aw well thanks'

'So I'm just going to ask you some questions sound good?'

'Yeah'

'Okay so what made you want the job and that you're capable?'

'Well...for one I am a fan of the band...' Kylie immediately stopped herself trying not to sound like a desperate fan trying to take advantage of the band. Growing up she really adored Janice and always looked at her in the light a young girl would seeing a mother and role model and hero. She hoped maybe if she got the job she could tell her at the right time how much she truly helped her through her rough life another thing she couldn't bring up because prostitution background wouldn't make her look very good at first sight.

'...I had family who were professional musicians that I helped out when I was young with their tours and shows and it would be so wonderful to help the band out in any possible. I've got a knack for helping others being that well..it makes me feel better when I can't help myself..' She stopped there as she was trying not to get emotional.

'Well that's great and exactly what we are looking for in The Muppets we are like a family being that we support one and other and do even the smallest tasks to get us on track and run a Steady business too I like your willingness..you are hired my dear!'

'Wait really?! You're serious?' Kylie said excited

'Yup welcome to the muppet family Kylie!' Kermit stuck out his flipper to shake her hand once more and instead she leaned over the desk saying 'omg thank you can I hug you?!'

'Sure!' Kermit said as they hugged

'This is just so amazing' Kylie said as she hugged Scooter as well.

'How would you feel about starting tomorrow?' Scooter said

'Yeah course what time?'

'Come at 830,for the preparation meeting where you can meet everybody including the band they'll get you settled in and comfortable here and show you everything you'll do'

'Awesome which area do I go to when I show up?'

'Yolanda will be at the front to show you. I'll let everybody know you'll be starting'

'Thanks again' Kylie said as she waved out the door


	4. First Day

Kylie made her way into the entrance nervous as hell and exhausted from barely sleeping. She really wanted to make a good impression on her idols. 'I really hope my sweating isn't noticeable' she thought as she took a deep breath and walked in to see Yolanda chatting with Denise, Kermit's new Girlfriend in the hall.

'Hi Yolanda!' Kylie said with a smile on her face.

'Good morning, Denise here's who Scooter was talking about last night'

'Oh Kylie? Hello oh wow Scooter wasn't kidding!' Denise said as they shook hands.

'What?' Said Kylie

'I heard him yesterday He and Kermit were mentioning how they thought you were cute'

'Aw really?! Oh well I don't see it..' Kylie said giggling

'Well you are! You're beautiful!'

'Thank you so much!' Kylie said glowing hoping the electric mayhem would think the same of her.

'Alright Denise why don't you show the newbie to the staff room' Yolanda said 'Will do! Follow me missy' Denise said as they went down the corridor. 'It's just around the corner if you need anything you just let me or Yolanda know you know where we are'

'Alright thanks Denise' Kylie said as she gathered her nerves knowing she'll be in the same room breathing the same oxygen as the electric mayhem.

She walked in to see she was a few minutes early everyone was there including the band she immediately went star struck but had to hide the fact she's internally fangirling and walked over to an empty seat between BoBo the bear and Carl she smiled politely as she sat.

'Hi' said BoBo

'You must be Kylie'

'Yeah and you're bobo'

'Oh you watch the show I see'

'Yeah I'm kind of a fan'

'Okay cool it everybody!' Kermit said as he sat at the head of the table as he smiled and nodded at Kylie as she smiled back.

'Good morning everyone id like to first off by letting me turn your attention to our newest employee Miss Kylie'

She smiled blushing slightly as she felt everyone look over acknowledging her.

'Hi guys I'm really looking forward to being a part of this amazing posse' she says waving.

'Kylie is going to be the bands new grip which means she will be helping them with setting up and packing up. After we go through the schedule and plans I'll pass you on to them..'

After the meeting everybody split up to go to their department. As Kylie was about to get up she felt something furry on her arm she turned to see Animal the drummer most people would have likely ran off not her. She smiled and pet his head 'hi animal nice to meet you!' She said.

'Scratch his back he really loved that!' Said a familiar raspy voice which belonged to Floyd Pepper who was holding the hand of Janice.

'Omg! Hi Floyd, Janice! My god you guys are better looking in person!' Kylie said then got awkward cuz it was a total crazed fan thing to say.

Janice and Floyd laughed.

'Well I would hope so! I never liked the way I looked even in my best pictures that are even photoshopped like crazy'

Kylie laughed half at his joke and half in relief being that they didn't really mind her saying that.

'Like I Rully love your hair it's beautiful very thick and the colour totally suits you' Janice said as she went over to get a closer look and touch a lock.

'Aw thank you Janice!' Janice was just as sweet as she was portrayed herself to be it made Kylie smile knowing she was real.

'I know this is really prob a creepy thing to ask but uh can I hug you? I'm just..adored you since I was young you're like my role model! And well..'

Kylie tried not to cry not on her first day but she still got teary and it was obvious by the way her voice went high.

'You've gotten me through some tough stuff..'

'Aw! Of course!' Janice said as she opened her arms giving her the biggest hug possible. 'Like I'm so glad we're an inspiration I never met a fan so sweet!'

Kylie then started to cry a bit she couldn't hold it together it was so emotional to finally meet the ones who were there for her with their music when no one else was and now that they knew she existed and she would be working for them now she was getting the hug she dreamed of getting from Janice it felt as amazing as she imagined.

'I'm sorry..I didn't mean to get so emotional I just...got a bit of a rough start and meeting you it just-'

'Oh no it's okay Hun' Janice pulled away slightly giving off a whiff of her spicy floral perfume to wipe a tear from Kylie's eye.

'I'm like honestly honoured to meet you too you seem so strong and courageous' Janice said rubbing Kylie's shoulders

'Thanks..'

'No problem if you ever want to talk I am Fer sure here even through I just met you today I'll give you my number tonight'

'That's so nice of you!' Kylie said

'Hey like anything for such a dedicated and Rully respectful fan cmere give me another hug!' Janice pulled her in again with a hand on the back of her head. Kylie smiled with her chin against her shoulder as she saw Floyd standing there watching.

'Oh get in here Floyd!' Kylie said as he joined them in a group hug.

'By the way congrats on getting engaged I saw it on tv and was so happy for you guys' she added giggling

'Thanks' Floyd and Janice said in unison.

'Hey circle of love get over here! We got a sound check and rehearsal' hollered Dr Teeth.

'Were coming' said Floyd as the three of them and Animal followed Teeth Lips and Zoot to the studio stage to start Kylie's first day of work on UP Late With Miss Piggy.


	5. Until It Happens To You

It was 3 weeks into when Kylie first started at the studio. She had been such a wonderful edition to the band and very helpful and friendly everyone loved her and she was treated with such respect and adoration back since she was the youngest that was working there and in the whole workplace. One early morning it was after morning rehearsal,Kylie had not been seen at work. The whole band had wondered where she was being it was very odd for her to miss a day at all. She really loved it no one picked on her not even piggy Floyd and animal wouldn't allow her to. Plus she was such a dedicated fan and hated to even miss a second of hanging out with her new pals as they joked and laughed and chatted while working and trying not to slack off of course. All day the staff exchanged glances wondering no one had seen her come in. During the bands break time Janice took that as an opportunity to freshen up in the bathroom and then check to see if Kylie replied to her texts. As she finished reapplying her lipstick she thought she heard quiet muffled whimpering and crying coming from a stall. Janice turned around from brushing her hair to look under each stall to try and find feet she peeked under the wheelchair assessable stall to see the grey converse sneakers that Kylie often wore. Janice stood up knocking on the stall door.

'Hey! Like are You alright in there?' She asked

'Janice?'

'Mhmm That you Kylie?'

Kylie sighed. She was gonna have to tell her past story at one point so why not now.

'Yeah..'

'Are you ok? You sound like youre crying?'

'Maybe..'

'Mind if I crawl in?'

'No'

Janice went to her knees and inched her way underneath the door and crawled over to see Kylie and sat close beside her in the left corner the Poor thing was curled up looking very traumatized her face in her lap.

'Sweetheart like did something happen this morning?' Janice asked as she placed her hand on her back.

'Umm..well no...it happened last night actually'

'Ooh..hey you know you can talk to me I ain't gonna judge you no matter what it is..here look at me'

Janice placed her fingers under Kylie's chin to tilt her head up to see not only was she crying her eyes and her makeup was smeared but she had a black eye and battered face.

'Oh my god! Kylie! Who the hell did this to you?!'

Kylie burst into more tears crying harder.

'Oooooh honey..' Janice pulled her closer to her wrapping her arms around her to comfort her placing her head against her to rest on her shoulder and cry as she snagged a piece of toilet paper and dried Kylie's eyes and makeup off.

'Now can you tell Me what happened so I can make it better..' Janice said squeezing her hands.

'I don't know what you can do but I'll tell you anyway..promise me you won't be upset!' Kylie asked

'Of course we're practically good friends by now right?' Janice said

'Yeah I guess so. So I am a prostitute well was its a past event now..I ran away from home when I was 17 and could get away since I wasn't very accepted and was a misfit In my Catholic family they never loved me and My sister Lainey they even said We should be more like our oldest sister Kerry who was doing picketing and protesting with my parents at events the Catholic Church disagreed on. I was desperate for money and signed myself up for prostitution any way long story short I was on my way home after yesterday and that night was the night I was gonna face up to my pimp and tell him I want nothing to do with him or this industry anymore and I quit being used an object. When he heard this he was furious...' Kylie stopped as she sobbed as Janice squeezed her tighter in her arms

'He threw me to the ground and began beating the shit out of me using his hands and other objects he could find til I couldn't move when I was in so much pain and then raped me...and left me as I lay for hours then got the Strength to back to my apartment ...and realized I had been kicked out after not getting the rent in time'

'Oh baby..oh I'm so sorry you went through all that!' Janice hugged her tightly as the young girl cried into her blouse.

'Y'know you got a family who sure does adore you here. You a good kid Ky know that you deserve people in your life who love you for who you are and will do anything to help you.'

'You guys r-really think of me like that?'

'Oh of course baby! The band sure loves you...I love you!'

'Oh Janice I love you too!' Kylie cried as they embraced.

'Listen when works over bring your stuff and come live with me,FloydAnimal!'

'Oh Janice I-I couldn't impose!'

'No like I insist Rully you know I had a very bad beginning too quite similar actually and around your age too. Plus you've been like a daughter to us. I felt like I needed help someone who was in my situation just like when Dr Teeth helped me.'

'Th-thank you mom-uh Janice' Kylie sobbed clinging onto Janice like a scared toddler who lost their mother in a store.

'Oh it's no problem cmere..' Janice lifted Kylie into her lap cradling her like a newborn rocking her back and forth in her arms petting her hair as she whimpered face down in her small breasts.

'It's okay..Mommas here! Mommas gotcha' Janice whispered soothingly as she pressed her large lips on Kylie's temple kissing her in a maternal manner.

Kylie finally felt a full sense of security and protection and love in Janice's arms she finally felt that everything was going to get better.


	6. Settling In

Another end of a long day of work had come to an end. Janice unplugged the cord from her amp to her guitar and set it in its case after rehearsing the upcoming episode filming.

'Need any help?' Kylie asked her.

'Ya sure mind taking that cord and like putting it away and bring my amp to dr teeth to put in the bus'

'Okay' Kylie said eagerly as she took the amp cord from Janice's hand and set it in the cord box and carried the amp to Teeth and came back to take animal for his quick evening walk while Floyd got time to pack everything.

Animal perked when he saw Kylie unchain him he absolutely adored Kylie being that she often spoiled him with attention and treats when he did something good which Floyd often never did. Floyd really did love animal but wasn't really one for affectionate except for the occasional pat and with his main squeeze of course. He didn't spoil animal as much as the girls did.

'Shall we go for our quick walk buddy?'

'Yeah!' Animal said as they went out the backstage door to wander. It was a cool but beautiful evening just a little after eight o clock.

'Bunny rabbit!!' Animal yelled tugging Kylie as she looked to see nothing

'There is no bunny rabbit! Heel!' Kylie yelled as she pulled his chain toward her trying to get him to calm down. Every little movement got him excited especially at this time but he stopped as soon as Kylie commanded.

'Good boy now sit! Good!' She said as she popped a treat in his mouth

Floyd smiled seeing them in the distant he really appreciated her help with animal. Ever since she had came he became a lot more well behaved Kylie had taught Floyd a lot of things that would get Animal to practice good behaviour and it sure worked.

'Aw look at them mama' Floyd said as Janice came out carrying a music Stand and glanced over at Kylie smiling and giving Animal a head rub.

'Awe she's so good with him' Janice said as Kylie noticed them and waved and as they waved back and started to walk in their direction

'She sure is she's been just such a great help with us she's done more then she has to' Floyd said

'Hey guys' Kylie said as she walked back holding animals chain

'Hi sweetheart hi Animal' said Janice as she pet animals head.

'Ready?' Asked Floyd as he took over walking animal

'Lets go home' said Janice said as she wrapped her arm around Kylie after she picked up her stuff

'Yeah!' Said Kylie as she put her arm around Janice's waist as she smiled at her as she leaned on her shoulder.

'Night guys' called Teeth as he was headed to the bus to go home.

'Night Dr Teeth' said Janice as she Lead Kylie to Floyd's truck which she and Floyd and animal had ridden to work in this morning.

'Watch your head' Janice said as she helped Kylie get in the back with animal then got in the passenger side while Floyd drove. They arrived to their small old house out near Hollywood about twenty minutes away from the studio. It almost seemed like it was abandoned it wasn't really on a street it was out on its own it was nice peaceful and quiet which they loved.

'Were here' Floyd said as everyone got out of the truck and Janice scrambled to get the keys.

'It's not luxury but it's a Rully Cozy place you'll love it' she said to Kylie as she let everyone in.

'Here kiddo I got your jacket' said Floyd as he took it from her hands

'Thanks Floyd' said Kylie as she then followed animal and Janice to the living room and kitchen area.

'Well welcome home baby girl! This is your place too' Janice said as she side hugged Kylie.

'I dunno how to thank you you just have been so good and accepting of me! So need me to help pay for bills or rent? It's one thing I can do to repay you' Kylie said

'Oh no! Don't even worry about it your hard work amazing personality and smile is payment enough' Floyd said

'Aw thanks floyd'

'Like yeah plus remember we are in show business and the muppets so were paid pretty well!' Janice added on

'True enough' Kylie said

'So I say we celebrate our new daughter with a toast' said Floyd as he pulled out a bottle of champagne and poured it into four glasses.

'Cheers To Kylie' everyone said as they clinked glasses and drank

'Aw thanks you guy...so much..' Kylie said tearing up as Janice hugged her

'I'm just so grateful you changed my life I have no idea where I would have gone!'

'Aw like don't worry your heart out you're in a safe place nothing will harm you on our watch' Floyd said hugging her as well


	7. Night Terrors

A small Thunder crashed awaking Janice from a heavy sleep. She was surprised Floyd and Animal were still asleep those boys would sleep through an apocalypse. She got up to look out the window to see it was pouring and lightning was flashing.

'Weird' Janice mumbled to herself 'The night forecast said just cloudy'

The sound of crying and gasping startled her thoughts.

'Aw poor Kylie...must of been waken up and shaken from the noise'

Janice went down the hall to the living room to check up on her and saw Kylie practically having a panic attack sitting on the couch.

'Kylie!' Janice rushed to her side 'You Alright?!'

'Anxiety attack...I get these often at night..Along with night terrors' Kylie answered gasping as she grabbed ahold of Janice's hand struggling to breathe.

'Oh my god..' Janice sat close beside squeezed her hand and rubbed her back as she sobbed.

'Just try to breathe through it sweetheart..Lets get you calm' Janice pulled her in and held her close trying to soothe her by rocking back and forth as Kylie leaned her head against her shoulder clinging to her scared to death.

'Shhhh..you're fine baby you're safe you're okay!' Janice said shushing softly caressing her cheek and jaw.

Kylie's crying began to turn into whimpering and her breathing slowed and wasn't forced from Janice's gentle motherly touch.

'You have a night terror tonight? They common?'

'Y-yeah I often dream of my blood relatives finding me and getting very angry...or my pimp hurting me like he always did'

'Oh well like that's not gonna happen anymore now that you're with us I will not let anyone ever lay A hand on you or try to take away my baby not on my watch!' Janice said as she grabbed a blanket sitting on the sofa and wrapped both of them in it and huddled close being it was cold.

'Promise?' Kylie asked her hazel eyes still watering with tears

'Promise honey mommy won't let anything ever happen to you' Janice said massaging her back and head.

'T-thank you' Kylie sobbed squeezing Janice.

'Oh you you don't need to-' Janice thoughts were interrupted when All of a sudden Kylie sweatshirt sleeve slipped down to expose fresh cuts on her wrist that were made today when she was in the bathroom crying at the start of work.

'Hmm?'

'Kylie...' Janice stuttered as she grabbed a hold of her arm and rolled up her sleeves to see the cuts went all the way up past her elbows.

'Y-you cut yourself?..' Janice said tearing up rubbing her fingertips along the scars.

Kylie took a deep breath 'yeah I do..' It would be best for her to be honest with Janice and Floyd.

'Oh baby..you're better then this!! You're a sweet beautiful girl' Janice cried as she lifted her arms and began kissing the scars. 'You shouldn't do that to yourself it's awful how you think of yourself as a piece of paper to be cut when something's wrong!'

'I-I'm so sorry Janice I-I just...you have no idea how much I hate me!' Kylie sobbed as Janice pulled her back in cradling her with a hand on the back of her head as she cried.

'You are not worthless we don't think that you're a pretty girl who needs love and family you got all that now it's gonna get better from there there's no need to treat yourself like that..promise me something now. Promise you won't ever cut again?' Janice took and held her hands in her hers and cupped her cheek with the other drying her tears

'I promise!' Kylie cried as Janice lay her forehead against hers as they cried together.

'You don't need to turn to a blade to comfort you this what me and Floyd are here for! Someone to hold you when you crying and need someone to tell you everything is gonna be okay..' Janice said kissing her forehead and cheek repetitively and hugged her.

'Yknow I gotcha Fer sure! I love you sweetheart!'

'I love you too!' Kylie cried hugging back shaking in sobs of relief crying as Janice shushed her stroking her red locks.

'I gotcha it's gonna be okay' she kept saying as she kissed her and pulled away.

'Do you need anything before you go back to bed?' Janice asked

'Yeah..maybe just some water and I-I don't want to sleep alone..'Kylie sniffled and yawned

'Oooh.i don't blame you cmere honey' Janice said as she picked her up in her arms carrying her like a child to her bed and lay her down and brought a water bottle with ice water and held it to the young girls lips as she drank it then tucked her in and lay with her arms around her petting her head and back until they both drifted to sleep.


	8. Only A Matter Of Seconds

'And that's a wrap!' Bobo hollered as the lights came back on after a filming of Up Late With Miss Piggy.

'Wonderful show everybody and thank you for coming today to be on my show Demi!' Miss Piggy said turning to Demi Lovato.

'Hey it's my pleasure Miss Piggy it was great to see you guys again you know I really love you all ' Demi said giving her a squishy hug.

'Hello Demi?' A voice said as she turned around to see Kylie

'Hi I don't think I've seen you before what's your name?'

'I'm Kylie I'm the electric mayhems grip and stage hand and adopted daughter of Janice and Floyd the guitarist And bassist'

'Ah the engaged couple? That explains why I've never seen you before heck I don't know why I've never heard of you til now I knew they had taken a young girl under their roof that worked for them they said something to me backstage before the show about that They told me about how you had a rough beginning and are struggling kind of like what I been through almost well not entirely after I told them all about my passion for helping and inspiring young woman'

'Really?'

'Yeah you seem so brave'

'Well why thank you Demi anyway what I was wanting to say is that I'm a huge fan of yours and to ask if I could take a picture with you' Kylie said pulling out her iPhone

'Why of course!' Said Demi as she leaned in as Kylie turned on her front camera.

'Cmere Selfie Queen you get in this shot too it's your show!' Kylie said to Miss Piggy off to the side as they leaned in together to take a few pictures.

'They look great thank you so much Demi!' Kylie said as they hugged briefly

'Not a problem don't you stop being amazing'

'I won't ' Kylie giggled 'anyway it was nice to meet you but I better take off and help the band pack up!' She said waving

'Bye Kylie!'

'Hey Guys sorry I had to take a selfie with Demi I'm a fan'

'It's all good and groovy my dear' said Dr Teeth

'Why don't you go take down the mics with Floyd and Zoot' he added

'Okay' Kylie replied as she started in that direction to see Janice going the opposite way carrying her guitar case headed for the backstage.

'Kylie?'

'Yeah Janice?'

'Um I have to take off and pick us up some groceries were low lately ever since Animal ate most of my ritz crackers and quinoa tell the guys if they ask where I am and just head home with Floyd'

'Sure no problem'

'Thanks Sweetheart' said Janice kissing Kylie's head and waltzing out the backstage door.

Janice unlocked her Toyota highlander loaded her guitar into the backseat and adjusted her jacket and got in shutting the door carefully and buckled herself in the drivers seat and sat for a minute one hand on the steering wheel and the other hand touching the gear shift with her finger tips as she felt herself get that wave of dizziness she kept getting it was happening quite often lately for a couple weeks where they would last up from a few secs or minutes to an hour and that night at about 3:45 in the morning she gotten up feeling ill and ended up throwing up down the kitchen sink waking Floyd who got up to hold her hair back until she stopped and gave her some stomach relief pills assuming that the meatloaf Janice made ended up making her sick assuming since it was her first time cooking and eating meat medium rare which she wasn't used to and it just wasn't sitting with her being she had a very sensitive stomach to certain foods She was for a fact gluten intolerant.

'Maybe I should pick up some detoxicating meds at the grocery store while I'm at it' she thought to herself as she turned her keys in the ignition to start the vehicle and reversed out of the parking lot into the expressway and turned on the radio.

'Good evening Los Angles this is Ryan Seacrest on KIIS 103.Fm it is 8:22pm and right now we got some Johnny Cash for you'

The radio then began proceeding to play 'Ring of Fire' at the stoplight as Janice hummed along to the tune. As she began to signal and pull up a little closer she heard a super loud honking noise coming from her right. She turned to see a out of control Cemi headed straight for her before she could let out a cry bright lights blinded her vision as the sound of shattering glass and crushed screeching metal pierced her ear drums.


	9. Crash and Burn

Kylie finished the packing up of the cords which was her final job of the day. She was already very tired and ready to head back home with Floyd in time for one of Janice's wonderfully made home cooked meals. She got herself up and went over to see it was just her Floyd Animal,Zoot,Pepe and Rizzo left backstage talking to one another.

'Ready to head on home kiddo?' Floyd said as he tossed her her jacket.

'You know it I'm tired and could use a filling meal Ala JaNICE' Kylie said in a mock French accent as Floyd laughed

'You and me both well goodnight guys'

'Night you three' Zoot said back as Kylie took Animals chain as they went to pack up Floyds truck. She helped Animal get comfy in the back with the fuzzy old purple zebra print blanket of Janice's and tossed him one of his metal chew toys to keep him quiet so Floyd could concentrate on driving and got in the passenger side as they started for home. Kylie felt herself drooping as she tilt her head back on shutting her eyes trying to get comfortable and maybe catch a few Zs the way Zoot always does when they come to work at almost 6am sometimes.

'Here darling you can rest on me' Floyd wrapped an arm around her shoulders pulling her in as she leaned her head against his shoulder,his other hand still on the wheel.

'Oh that's ok? I'm not distracting you from driving?'

'Nah you should see what stunts Animal tries to do when I'm trying to drive me and Jan one time we were on our way to visit Hilda a lady we help out in the nursing home a few blocks from where we live. She used to do costumes back during when we did that 70s variety show anyway ACDCs TNT came on the radio and Animal was singing loudly and shouting 'TNT TNT!' And throwing stuff everywhere causing me to swerve'

'Geez' Kylie said as they laughed together she linked her arm through his free arm in which Floyd reached over to rub her bangs in fatherly affection.

'Sweet Mother of Jim There was a brutal car crash tonight' Kylie said seeing a messed up burgundy car lying in the ditch and a cemi sitting halfway in the ditch with police surrounding it.

Floyd looked her direction and gasped at the sight he saw.

'I know right! Brutal!'

She said as he quickly made a small U turn course with other pissy drivers flipping him off cursing and honking and parked behind a police vehicle.

'Everything alright Floyd?' Kylie asked

'Hun..I think that car belongs to Janice!'


	10. Stay

Janice had regained consciousness for the third time seeing she was still stuck upside down in her car after being struck by a cemi and hearing sirens. She cried out as she struggled to try and move and crawl out.

'Hang in there ma'am the paramedics are on their way' shouted a police officer.

'Excuse me Deputy!' Janice recognized that voice to be her Floyds.

'Sir you're not to pass legal boundaries I'm gonna have to ask you two to leave' said an female officer.

'Ma'am that is my fiancé and this girls mother trapped in that car she needs us'.Obviously Kylie was with him too.

The female officer sighed shaking her head 'We can't let you near she's likely in very critical condition and in a state of shock'

Janice began to start crying and yell 'It's okay Don't be so hard on them they can come sit by the window I need them here'

'Well alright just don't touch her or try to get her out until the paramedics are here' said the male officer as they let them under the police line tape. Floyd and Kylie raced over to see Janice trapped in her seat covered in blood and blows to her head and gruesome injuries. Poor Kylie began to sob seeing Janice in this state as Floyd comfort her as they sat beside the broken window.

'Oooh it hurts really bad! I'm so scared and wish I could hug you guys' Janice cried.

'I know mama we can do so soon the ambulance is almost here they'll get you out of the car and to the hospital-'

Floyd said. More Sirens were heard the paramedics had arrived and were carrying first aid equipment and stretcher.

'Okay back up please a moment' said a paramedic as others followed him.

'Alright ma'am I need you to remain calm for us and keep on talking to us as we get you out its s good sign that you're awake and talking to your fiancé and daughter now what's your name?' Asked the paramedic Nurse as the team were hustling to break off the door.

'Like Janice'

'Can you tell me what happened? Were you going a little too fast?'

'No I was pulling up really slow and this cemi struck me so fast' Janice cried loudly.

'Ok ok it's okay the doors off now I'm gonna reach over and unbuckle your seatbelt and we're going to gently pull you out and move you on our stretcher ok?'

'On three' said a paramedic as each had a grip on Janice.

'One two three!' They all lifted her out of the wreckage as she moaned and cried out as they placed her on the stretcher and held her head up so they could wrap a neck brace around her.

'Floyd! Kylie!' Janice cried out

The paramedic nurse nodded her approval to let them know they could come up to her.

'You can touch her just be gentle' she advised

Floyd and Kylie each went to either side of her taking her hands.

'Shh I'm right here Janice I'm here' Floyd said stroking her hair

'Oh baby I'm so sorry about the highlander!' Janice moaned

'That don't matter right now darling only you do' Floyd said kissing her fingers and back of her palm to soothe her.

'The highlander means nothing we got Floyds truck. It's not your fault' Kylie said as her voice broke into crying again as Janice held her close with one arm as they cried.

'I love you!' Kylie managed to let out

'I love you too honey boo' Janice said crying as well

'Alright Floyd you'll have to follow us to the hospital' said the nurse

'Can I please ride with her?' Kylie asked as she squeezed Janice's Hand without trying to hurt her

'Sure'

'Alright mama I'll be back I'll see you at the hospital' Floyd said kissing her Lips

'No Don't leave me ok?' Janice placed a hand on his cheek stroking the side of his moustache with their foreheads pressed against eachother as her tears dropped into his nose.

'I won't promise ill be right back I'll just be in the truck following the ambulance Kylie's gonna stay with you ok?'

'Okay promise?'

'Promise. I love you doll' Floyd said as they shared one last passionate kiss

'I love you too' Janice said.

'Meet you there too Ky' Floyd said as he kissed Kylie's cheek too as he walked by.


	11. It Drags On

Kylie sat silent my on the side of the stretcher by Janice's side caressing her hair and holding her hand in the back of the ambulance. She didn't know what to say to Janice to reassure her. She had to keep talking to her because the nurse was telling her to talk to her so she wouldn't slip into unconsciousness. She wanted to say 'You're gonna be just fine you're not dying' but Kylie just wasn't so sure about the whole situation itself all she did was ask Janice questions about their upcoming wedding and what she and Floyd were planning on doing for their Honeymoon. Which Janice had said that they wanted to have a casual like bohemian hippie wedding in Las Vegas in a large chapel then the reception and get pictures taken at Wellington place and upcoming plans where them,Denise,Piggy,Mandi (Kermit and Miss Piggy's daughter) and Yolanda will go wedding shopping and have a bachelorette party that night.

'So you picked out a maid of honour? Your sister? I'd love to meet her'

'Oh I don't have a sister or any close related relatives I'm tight with just like you but I do have someone in mind'

'Oh is it miss piggy?'

'No were good friends but not super close enough..'

'Then who?'

'..I didn't know at first but when I first you got to know you and when we got close.. I think I may have like figured it out!'

'Oh! You mean!?' Kylie began to tear up

'Kylie would you be my maid of honour?'

'Oh my god! Absolutely! Thank you I'm so happy' Kylie cried in joy as the two shared a embrace holding each other tightly causing Janice to moan in pain.

'Shit I'm sorry!' Kylie immediately let go

'No no it's okay I didn't say stop' Janice said hugging her again 'You're welcome baby you deserve the role' She said as she kisses her head and shut her eyes losing consciousness again as her heart monitor began to decline slowly .

'Janice! No cmon wake up speak to me' sobbed Kylie as the medical team were attempting to revive her and start the CPR process.

'I'm sorry Kylie but you two will have to part once we hit the waiting room outside the emergency doors we are here. ' the nurse said.

'Can I at least give her a kiss before you take her?'

'Make it fast'

Kylie quickly kisses her head crying and pet her stringy hair whispering 'Don't you leave us! Don't die mom'

And got off the ambulance as she followed them in and was approached by Floyd and Animal in the waiting room. Kylie then started to break down even more seeing them she needed to see them bad.

'Ky!' Floyd hollered as he tied animals chain to a chair and ran toward her.

'Daddy!' She sobbed as he took her his arms lifting her up off her feet off the floor. They both cried scared to death of losing Janice in this tragedy.

'I'm so scared!' Kylie managed to say as they sat down still clinging onto each other holding hands.

'Me too darling we just got to be think positive and pray we don't know anything yet' Floyd said in a softer tone as he pet her head and cherry red hair as Animal lay his head in Kylie's lap as Floyd stroked him.

'You phone everyone? Who all knows?' Kylie asked.

'I just informed Dr Teeth and Kermit and they're sending out texts to everyone at work' Floyd said.

'Yo Floyd! Kylie!' They looked over to see Dr Teeth Zoot and Lips.

'Teeth,Zoot,Lips!' Floyd cried as Kylie and him ran to embrace them.

'What are you doing here man?'

'What do you mean Floyd?! You guys are family we got to be there to support you!' Dr Teeth pulled him closer as Floyd started to cry like he never had done before not since Jerry passed away.

'Any updates on how Jans doing?' Zoot asked Kylie as they broke apart from a hug.

'No..last time I checked..s-she went into unconsciousness and heart rate slowed!' Kylie sobbed as Zoot held her as she cried into his chest.

'Aw man' he mumbled as he rubbed her back.

The whole band sat in the waiting room for over 3 hours it was almost 11 Floyd had been home and back to pack overnight stuff for him and Kylie to stay at the hospital and called in a couple days off work and a bit longer for Kylie being that if Janice was okay she would need to look after her while Floyd worked while Teeth planned to take look after Animal. Lips sighed looking down at poor Kylie asleep with her head in Floyds lap.

'Poor little lamb' he said as he touched her shoulder

'No doubt she must be just out of her mind wanting her mom' Dr Teeth added as he nodded

'Me and her both man' Floyd said as he planted a kiss on her head

'Floyd?' Doctor came up to him

'Yeah?'

'Your Janice's fiancé right?'

'Mhmm how is she?'

'Hello I'm Doctor Nicholson she'll be just fine we were able to be successful in reviving her and right now she is still unconscious but her heart rate and breathing is normal. She has some very serious injuries which include a fractured neck,hand,head,hips,leg,arms and whiplash and some broken bones in her right leg,a couple fingers,collarbone and some wounds and screeches from glass. She will need time to recover here until she is able to do so at home'

Floyd sighed in relief 'Thank you Jim' he whispered then shook Kylie's shoulder

'Hey wake up kiddo..Janice is gonna be just fine'

'Really?' She yawned as Floyd nodded

'Would you two like to see her and stay with her for the night?' Asked Dr Nicholson

'Already packed' Floyd said

'Perfect follow me' Dr Nicholson says as they went down the hall to the intensive care unit where she was being kept.

'She's behind the forth curtain!'

'Thanks doctor' Floyd said as they went in to see her still out.

Floyd sat in the chair by the bed while Kylie sat on the end of the bed as they held her hand.

Right as Floyd grabbed her hand he felt her squeeze it and loop her fingers through.

'Mmm Floyd?'


	12. Rattles and Buggies

'Mama?!' Floyd cried as he hugged and kissed her

'Floyd! Ky!' Janice sat up pulling the two in.

'A-am I-' she began

'Yes you're fine you're in the hospital you're gonna be okay!' Floyd said kissing her all over her face over and over for what seemed like a while crying in joy. Kylie sat there in tears watching them it was so sweet seeing how in love they were with each other.

'How you doing Kylie?' Janice asked as she took Kylie's hand again.

Kylie then began to cry again but mostly in huge relief.

'I-I thought we were gonna lose you!' Kylie sobbed

'Ohhh baby girl...' Janice pulled her into the bed with her as she lay beside her while they held on to each other.

'Aww honey I know tonight must of really shook you up it overwhelmed us all' she said cradling her stroking her hair and back as Kylie relaxed a little more. Janice's protective and caring hugs really soothed her when she was depressed she felt so much better being hugged specifically by her. No one ever gave the best most loving motherly hugs like Janice did.

'I love you so much mommy!'

Janice began to cry hearing Kylie call her mommy. The best name she had ever been called.

'I love you too baby' she said kissing her hugging her tighter

'Hello Janice good to see you awake with your family' Doctor Nicholas entered.

'Fer sure how long do I have to stay here?'

'We will need you to stay a couple weeks then you can go home but it won't mean you can back to normal immediately you have a lot of injuries and also lets just say you'll be coming back in a few months'

'Like what do you mean?' Janice scrunched her face in confusion. Doctor Nicholas passed her some documents with test results of her injuries and accident from the crash.

Janice skimmed through the paper work and gasped starting to tear up as she passed the papers back to the doctor.

'What? What's up Jan?' Floyd asked

'I-I'm pregnant..2 months through.'

'Wait what?' Kylie and Floyd said at the same time

'Well like the doctor can't be wrong can he?' Janice asked 'Besides I did have some symptoms from that dizziness and the throwing up that one night'

Kylie began to squeal in delight as she and Floyd hugged Janice in excitement

'Mama that is wonderful!' Floyd said kissing her lips.

Janice then started to cry. 'Oh man I could of killed the baby!'

'No no mama it's not your fault you didn't know' Floyds said soothingly as he comfort his fiancé rubbing her back.

'Even so it's only the first stages and it shouldn't have been too much harm ..we did an ultra sound THEY are completely fine and developing properly' Dr Nicholas said smiling

'TWINS?!' Janice and Kylie manages to squeak out at the same time jaws dropping practically to the floor.

'Congratulations you will I'm sure have more two more editions to your beautiful family'

Floyd kisses Janice excitedly as they all hugged each other in delight then Floyd remembered

'Well this is gonna put a debt in our plans for work and the wedding' he said

'Honey don't worry Kermit will understand he's very gracious I can still play guitar pregnant or not I'll Just need to be careful not to bump my stomach when I get to the final stages of when the twins are ready to come and will be home half the time with sickness. The wedding well it's upcoming in a month and half so my dress will fit and I'll be good to travel' Janice said

'True just don't be afraid to take Ill days when you're not 100% Kermit will understand He had to help his mother out when she had another litter of tadpoles . Ky those will be days where your job will be to stay home and look after your mother' Floyd said

'That I'll be okay with' Kylie said as Janice wrapped her arm around her shoulder while she did the same around her waist

'We'll make it fun plus it'll give us a chance to spend quality girl time' Janice said

'Definitely I'd like that' Kylie said smiling as she rested her head on Janice's shoulder getting sleepy and yawned a little. Janice took notice and wrapped a blanket from the end of the hospital bed around her shoulders and cuddled her close.

'Like its late it's like almost 1am you should get some sleep princess' She said kissing her head.

'Yeah i am tired..' Kylie shifted comfortably into Janice's lap careful not to Crush her tiny baby bump which is easy to cover at the moment ans barely noticeable.

'Night mama Jan'

'Good night Kylie' Janice said rocking her to sleep rubbing her back starting to Hum a lullaby.

'Night you two little devils' Kylie whispered as she patted Janice's stomach and kissed it as Janice laughed.

Kylie lay her head against Janice's chest as Floyd shut out the lamp and lay in the chair by the bed as he took Janice's free hand in his resting it against his cheek lying with his head in the bed side while Janice kissed Floyd stroked Kylie's hair as they all fell asleep after a emotional day


	13. Blessings

Janice woke up around 3:30 in the morning and saw Kylie nestled beside her. Floyd was on the chair sleeping with a pillow.

The nurse opened the door and walked in. "Sorry to wake you."

"It's rully fine," Janice insisted as her Floyd woke up.

"How's the twins?" Kyile asked as she walked over sitting on Floyd lap and leaned on His shoulder.

"I'm checking her vitals now," the nurse replied, grabbing the blood pressure machine. "I'm sure the twins are fine, but I'll check on them just in case."

Janice didn't want to be rude, but was beginning to worry about her beautiful babies. "Can you, like, check on them first? Please?"

"Alright of course Mom just lay back while I go get the ultrasound machine."

"Fer sure" Janice replied leaning back on her pillow as she reached over to take Floyd's hand.

She gritted her teeth nervously trying not to show she was fearful being the first ultrasound. Floyd took notice immediately feeling her hand sweating in his and the way she bit her lip squeezing him.

"Jan you're shaking and super sweaty..you ok?"

He asked feeling her head

"Like I'm fine rully..just from not eating since lunch yesterday"

"I know you doll You're nervous aren't you? About the Twins"

"Fine yes I am honey it's just they could have some sort of defect from the impact of the crash.." Janice started to weep

"Oh my poor sweetie!" Floyd said as he moved closer to hug her close. Kylie reached out to rub her hair and back to comfort her.

"Thanks Ky" Janice sniffed as she took Kylie's hand kissing it.

"It's Gonna be alright..we'll be with you" Kylie said interlocking her fingers between the spaces between Janice's.

"Alright let's take a look" The Nurse arrived back rolling in the ultra sound machine. She slipped Janice's hospital gown up to put jelly on her Stomach and stuck the machines wand on it moving it around her abdomen to search for the fetuses.

"Here they are!" The nurse pointed to the screen to two little fetus bodies.

"Oh wow!" Janice said tearing up in joy as Floyd kissed her as the nurse took a picture.

"They're alright and I believe I know what you're having Janice!" The nurse handed her the sonogram for them to look at.

"They're both girls!" Floyd said excitedly

"You know it Mr Pepper!" Replied the nurse smiling as Janice and Floyd embraced each other kissing. Kylie sat watching them beaming talking about the baby she was starting to feel a form of neglects . She hadn't felt it since her family abandoned her and disowned her.

"Are they going to forget about me?.." She thought to herself fighting not to cry

"Like isn't this exciting Kylie?!" squealed Janice taking her hands in hers.

"Yeah..I'm so happy for you.." Kylie said hugging her so Janice couldn't see her fighting not to break down. She didn't want to explain why she was upset because she didn't want if appear jealous or selfish.

"Thanks I am too!...are you ok?" Janice asked wrapping her arms around her waist noticing her feeling tense.

"Yeah!..I'm okay just got a lot on my mind" Kylie said half telling the truth.

"Like Me too baby"


	14. Will I Still Be Your Baby Girl?

Weeks went by as Janice's health began to improve meaning the car accident injuries not pregnancy wise. She went home after a couple days in the hospital to rest up. Everyone was so happy to see her back and hear of the wonderful baby news. Get Well Cards Gift baskets with her favourite beauty products and food along with early baby gifts from Miss Piggy who insisted once the twins were born for them to call her Auntie Piggy which Janice wasn't so sure about that. She also began starting to notice Kylie acting strange and out of her usual bubbly self when talk of the babies were mentioned In front of her especially when she was at home caring for her when she was stuck at home with the stupid pregnancy sickness and helping her out with things she could not do and keeping her comfortable as possible.She hoped everything was ok with Kylie. Janice hated not being up on the stage with the guys as often because of it it was nice that they had Chay a sub guitarist that Dr Teeth knew so it wasn't like they were without a lead guitarist. But there was certain keys, tricks and unique ability that Janice had and did that he had not that made them not sound the same.

Poor Janice lie on the couch wearing her track sweats and one of Floyd's flannel tops with a hot water bottle on her lower back her hand on her tummy while on her phone where she felt pressure right in her bladder.

"Like you girls sure don't make this easy now do you?" Janice Moaned and chuckled at the same time. "Kylie?"

"Hmm?"

"Could you mind getting me my maternity belt?"

"Okay.." Kylie made her way from the kitchen with it in her hand giving it to Janice as she slipped on underneath.

"Like the twins have been pushing against my bladder and really hate getting up and using the bathroom every hour" Janice said trying to make conversation with Kylie who was acting quiet again lately when it was the two of them alone.

"Oh"

Janice sighed she really missed having girl talks with her. They would stay up late having heart to hearts about their pasts,life and well boys. Janice would crawl into bed with her Kylie's head would be on her shoulder and legs nestled in her lap while she played with her hair and massaged her feet legs and back while they would talk.

"Kylie can we talk?" Janice asked moving over coaxing Kylie to sit with her.

"I guess" Kylie said as she sat down.

"Like I've been getting the feeling lately ever since the accident you've been seeming rully uneasy or like depressed..there something you want to discuss?" Janice said.

Kylie hung her head trying to hide her face knowing full well Janice was catching on to her feeling of fear of abandonment.

"I know you're upset sweetie it's a matter of finding out why that is. Like is there something you want me to know? You know you can talk to me I promise I won't get mad or think you're crazy"

Janice reached over to place her hand on the back of Kylie's neck rubbing her fingers back and forth which always calmed her anxiety down.

"Promise?" Kylie asked

"Promise!"

Kylie sighed as she felt herself choke up a cry as Janice put an arm around her shoulders.

"I-I'm really happy you guys are having babies no doubt but it's just I-" Kylie started to sob

"Just what?" Asked Janice moving her hand from her neck to on her cheek wiping tears streaming down her face.

"Like you guys have forgotten or are going to not consider me your girl anymore once the twins are born because I ain't even your flesh and blood like they will be!"

Kylie began to cry violently shaking having flashbacks of when she was kicked out the first time. Janice shook her head tears welled up in her eyes now as she grabbed hold of Kylie hugging her tightly like crazy as she sobbed and sobbed in her neck as she was rocking her like a baby she was practically like just as vulnerable as one.

"Oh that hurts my heart what on earth would make you think like that?" Janice cried laying a hand on the back of her head.

"It's happened before even my real parents don't give a damn what happens to me!" Kylie cried.

"Baby listen to me! Floyd and I are not like your blood parents ok? If you could practically call them parents at all. What they had done to you is completely awful and not what a family is. It's not about who gave birth to you and made you being a family means providing for ,taking care of and loving each other. Tell me who chose to shelter you in their home?"

"Well you guys did-"

"Who holds you in their arms when you have anxiety attacks?"

"You and Floyd"

"Who fed and clothed you?"

"You guys"

" Ya see In that way you are my flesh and blood because you may have not grown in my womb but you grew in my heart. You should feel special Kylie, we picked you up off the streets not cuz we had to but because WE WANTED YOU!"

Kylie sobbed hearing this and hugged Janice clinging to her

"And I thank God every day for you guys!"

"Oh honey don't cry we would never ever forget about our other daughter you are still our baby girl our first one!"

Janice cried with her rubbing her back as Kylie whimpered.

"I love you mama Jan!" Kylie cried out into her shoulder

"I love you too and don't ever forget that or think you're not our daughter because you are no DNA can prove a mother and fathers love!" Janice pressed her large lips on her forehead kissing her gently as she held Kylie against as if she was trying to protect her from the pain and cruelness in the world. She Just wanted to take all the pain in Kylie's heart and get it given to her instead. The bond and attachment she felt toward her was stronger then steel.


	15. Say Yes To The Dress

'Here Janice how about this dress?' Denise took a dress off the rack with a Lacey dress off the shoulder work one long sleeve.

'Oh like that is beautiful Denise but it would look better on you then me I'm like a size 2 with a pregnancy bump and you're a 6 and got curves boobs and a bum while me I'm like a twig with nothing except a baby bump' Janice said sadly.

She sighed she was struggling to find a dress she was totally in love with and that fit a pregnant woman that everyone thought was flattering. Janice refused any dress that was of any maternity kind they were too big bulky and made her show too much and didn't want her bump super noticeable the other dresses in her size were able to be fit but her bump was making it difficult for any of the zippers to go up.

Miss Piggy was also not being of good help either being that she was the biggest critic in fashion and didn't want to seem to understand that it's hard for Janice to find the most perfect dress being pregnant and that they had different taste. She was not as picky as Miss Piggy and liked feeling comfortable,cute and girly. Miss Piggy wanted to look sexy no matter how much pain she was in, in her words 'No pain no gain Beauty is painful'. Janice wasn't like most girls she wanted to be her own type of beautiful and thought the most beautiful thing about someone is that they are who they are.

Janice went to sit down a couple aisles fighting back tears. It was her wedding and she wanted everyone to think she looked beautiful even her Floyd. It was so hard to try and appease every person invited they were gonna hate something about her dress and choices.

'Hey Jan!' Janice turned to see Kylie waving as she was down a ways looking through for her bridesmaid dress. Each bridesmaid got to choose a dress that was in either purple,blue or pink.

'Hey sweetheart you find a dress you like yet?'

'No not yet'

'Same'

'You alright you seem stressed' Kylie asked as she walked up closer to Janice to see her biting her lower lip.

'Well..yeah Ky it's just i know I shouldn't care and normally I don't care what anyone thinks of me but right now I do I dunno what's with me it's my and Floyd's wedding and I just-' she started to let a couple tears flood as Kylie put a hand on her shoulder to comfort her.

'You just want everyone to think you look perfect and that you want to feel pretty as well. Janice that's totally understandable and a normal feeling' Kylie said squeezing her hand

'Really?' Janice said as She dried her eyes and sniffled

'Yeah y'know I may not be a love or marriage expert but I know how it feels to try and make everyone happy and fail at it completely and get torn apart. Jan there's always going to people who don't like everything you do and if all people want to think about is how your dress looks rather then your happiness and love for your man then it says something about them. The only opinion that counts is your own and Floyd's and he's not gonna care he sure loves you and won't care as long as you are together and going to have fun and that you feel comfortable and beautiful it'll be a great day this is your day and no one can speak for you' Kylie said as she stroked Janice's hair the way she always does when she's distressed.

'You know what Kylie?! You are absolutely right I needed to hear that honey thank you' Janice replied as she squeezed Kylie close to her.

'You're welcome now why don't we keep looking we still got a couple hours before we need to head home'

'Fer sure' they continued to rummage through all the long white dresses.

'Oh! Wow this is gorgeous!' Kylie said as she pulled the hanger off the hook it was a nice silky dress with a blouse like top with lace in the middle with the skirt starting just below the midriff flowed to just above the ankles

'Oh wow like is it ever!' Janice said as she touched the silk sleeves.

'You should try it on and see' Kylie said

'Like I think I will' Janice said as she took the dress and they walked back to the dressing room area where Miss Piggy Mandi Denise and Yolanda waited

'Took you two long enough' Yolanda groaned

'Everything okay?' Denise asked

'Oh yeah I just couldn't find anything I liked but I found one so far to try on' Janice said as Kylie pulled back the curtain so she could go in the dressing area and try it on.

'I found something that would suit her nicely lets just hope it fits' Kylie said

'With those little minion brats in her womb they make any wedding dress impossible to fit a pregnant lady' Piggy grumbled

'Piggy! She can't help that pregnancy isn't something you can control!' Denise snapped at her.

'What matters is that she's happy not what a fashion critic think ' Kylie said

'You are so right my dear' Yolanda chuckled

'Need any help Janice?' She hollered in the direction.

'No like it's okay it fits it's on' Janice replied

'Come on out!' Denise cried.

Everyone went silent as Janice walked out to stand on the pedestal in front. Kylie felt her eyes well up in tears along with everyone else even Piggy was crying trying to stifle it. Janice just glowed it was as if she was an angel that appeared in the room.

'Aw like piggy are you crying?' Janice tilted her head grinning

'No my eyes are just w-w-' Piggy let out a sniffle as Janice went over to hug her.

'Like do I look okay?' Janice asked partly sarcastic

'Dear you look absolutely Devine!'

'You rully think so?'

'Yeah'

Janice began to cry as well as she pulled piggy even closer.

'Well I guess we found the dress' Denise said wiping her eyes with a tissue.

'If it made everyone especially Miss Piggy cry then it's it' Yolanda said

'It'll be enough to make Floyd cry to see how beautiful you'll look and Miss Piggy nor Floyd never cry' Kylie said

'Rully!?'

'Really' everyone said

'Alright cmere you guys gimme some love!' Janice opened her arms as they each shared an embrace with her separately and a group hug. It was all going to come together perfectly


	16. Second Thoughts

'Well today's the day brother..' Floyd said as Teeth was adjusting his tie and tux

'Positively nervous?' Teeth asked

'What kind of a question is that man?! It's my wedding day of course I'm nervous!' Floyd snapped a little.

Not only was Floyd super nervous but deep down he felt unsure like no doubt he loved Janice she was the one but will they last? He thought to himself. His biggest fear was losing his best friend,her and Kylie their beautiful little girl and the upcoming baby girls.

Floyd took off by himself to think over. He started to feel scared he thought about how big of a commitment he was making. He thought for a while that he wasn't into the idea of marriage but then meeting Janice changed that for him. Back then he was just a young immature boy who wanted to have fun. YOLO. You Only Live Once as kids today would say.

'Hey Daddy!'

Floyd jerked his head up as he heard the voice of his daughter. She had her thick hair all nice and curled pinned up in a poofy loose up do in a nice low cut silver greyish bridesmaid dress that cut off above the knee with long sleeves.

'Hey kiddo!!' He said smiling as he squeezed her in a big bear bug. He looked her down head to toe. 'Man you look so beautiful and you're only the maid of honour! Can't wait to see what your mom looks like!'

'Thanks you look great too dad and oh my god she going to looks phenomenal if the dress itself made Piggy cry then she'll look great!' Kylie said as they sat on a bench

'Last time I've ever seen pork rinds cry was when she lost her diamond necklace while camping' Floyd said as they laughed.

Kylie noticed her father was very tense she thought maybe it was nerves but she felt something was off about him. Being nervous and acting unlike yourself because you're hiding something was very different.

'Pa you seem like you got a lot on your mind right now are you okay?' She asked

'Oh I'm okay Ky.. just nervous' Floyd started to feel his eyes water slightly

'I know but I mean there's more to it no one gets this emotionally sad on their big day why aren't you smiling?!' Kylie asked taking his hands in hers

'Shit she's onto me' Floyd thought to himself he figured he may as well talk about it and be honest

'I'm just scared darling..'

'Of what?'

'I-I I'm afraid this won't work..' Floyds lips trembled beginning to cry

'What are you talking about dad?! I've never seen any two more perfect for each other then you guys'

'No I mean what if we fail at this marriage thing?! I mean Kylie, I've never considered marrying anyone until I met her and we've always had a open relationship and were on and off I'm so worried that we'll end in a divorce never seeing each other again I can't live without her!' Floyd sobbed as Kylie wrapped her arms around him as he cried into her shoulder.

'Oh dad I understand getting married is a huge responsibility it's ok it's not going to be perfect never is you and mom will always have your struggles just need to work together to figure them out and I know mom she's always willing to mend anything broken. You wouldn't be doing this if you didn't think you'd love her which you obviously do being that you guys have been dating for 25 years' Kylie said

'You're right you're absolutely spot on my dear it was what I needed to hear' Floyd said feeling reassured hugging her tightly.

'You're doing the right thing no doubt..well I better go check in on mom the ceremony starts in an hour so yeah'

'Okay see you in the sanctuary'

'Alright' Kylie said as Floyd kissed her head and they went opposite directions.

'And there! Makeup is done' Delores said as she finished applying Janice's eyeshadow. Janice stood up to look at her bride look so far that she will look back on for the rest of her life.

'Oh wow thanks Delores looks great' Janice said as she fixed her hair.

'You just need one more thing' Kylie said as she walked back in and reached into a plastic bag and pulled out a white rose flower crown with a transparent veil with lace on the ends.

'There'

Janice felt herself tear up. She had never felt so pretty in her life. If only her dad could see her but she remembered he died and everyone else in her family wanted nothing to do with her all because she was with the band. Janice was hit was an overwhelming sadness that she hasn't felt since she left home.

As Kylie touched her shoulder she began to start crying pulling Kylie in. She had no dad or anyone to walk her down the aisle and it tore her apart.

'Hey..aw mom it's okay..' Kylie said rubbing Janice's back rocking them back and forth.

'I'm sorry baby I just had a sudden memory as I thought of my parents..I just remembered my dad won't be here to walk me down to Floyd..after he died my mom and extended family disowned me for joining the band' Janice sobbed

'Aw mom I'm so sorry that happened I know what you mean my blood family disowned me too' Kylie reached out to wipe Janice's tears helping her not to smudge her makeup though it was waterproof it was still easy leaky.

'Oh honey promise me this! No matter what disagreements on your boyfriends or whatever we have we will still love and support each other and never cut each other off no matter what!?' Janice said

'Promise' Kylie said as they linked pinkies in a pinky oath.

'Good I don't want the same thing to happen again with us!' Janice said as she kissed Kylie

'It won't!' Kylie said starting to cry now too as they embraced again.

'I love you sweetheart!'

'I love you too mama' Kylie stroked the ends of her moms long stringy blond hair. 'Oh!..If it makes you feel better I can walk you down'

Janice started to sob harder in this time happy tears hugging Kylie closer. A loud wrapping on the door paused their water work moment.

'Cmon on' Kylie said

'Hi ho girls' Kermit Walked in looking cute in his black suit and dark green bow

'Hi Kermit!' Kylie said

' I couldn't help but overhear you guys in the hall' he said as Janice blushed awkwardly

'Oh you did?' She said

'Yeah it's okay it was just me but if you'd like Janice I'll walk you down with Kylie to Floyd it'd my pleasure. I've always thought of you as a daughter' Kermit said smiling

Janice raced over practically almost knocking him over hugging him in tears.

'Oh thank you thank you! Thank you Kermit' Janice cried as they embraced

'Course Janice now ceremony's in five we should get ready shall we?' He said as he held out his flipper to her

'Fer sure' Janice replied as she took it holding Kylie's hand with her free hand.

Kermit smiled as he leaned over to kiss Janice's cheek. 'Y'know I'm proud of you two you've really stuck together and worked things out unlike piggy and I'

'Awww well I guess we sort of had an understanding romantically' Janice said smiling then took a deep breath to calm down as she could hear Teeth playing the piano as they stood behind the entrance to the sanctuary so no one could see them yet.

'Everyone all rise as Bride is here' pastors voice announced

'Ready?' Kermit asked

'Rully!' Janice replied squeezing him and Kylie's arms.


	17. Our Moment

Floyd stood nervously at the alter as everyone stood up as Teeth began to play and sing 'Beautiful In White'.

Janice squeezed Kylie and Kermit's hands as they made their way slowly down to the alter.

Floyd smiled and felt his eyes start to water seeing how beautiful his bride to be looked. He then know made the right choice to marry her. A smile formed across his face as she smiled back blushing at how handsome he looked.

Soon Janice with Kermit and Kylie on either side of her was right in front of her love. Floyd took a step closer taking her hand in his kissing it.

'Hey he didn't say 'you may kiss the bride yet daddy' Kylie joked whispering.

'Hey now it's our wedding sugar pie!' Janice said scrunching Kylie's face with her free hand.

'True' Kylie added

'Oh hey Kermit?' Janice said

'Ya?'

'Thank you! For being my dad not just for right now but forever' Janice said as she went over quickly to hug him.

'Aw of course Janice!' Kermit said rubbing her back with his flipper as she kissed his green froggy cheek and did the same to Kylie then joined Floyd back at the alter as she and Floyd held hands and Kermit took his seat and Kylie stood with the other bridesmaids between Mandi and Yolanda.

'Dearly beloved' the preacher began 'we are gathered today to be a witness to a union of two souls in love'

The priest began to yammer on talking all spiritual and romantic for about five minutes then he finally said

'The bride and groom would like to exchange vows they have written to each other!'

'Wait what?!' Floyd cried as everyone laughed including Janice who was holding her little notepad who said 'just wing it Hun everything you say means a lot no matter how well prepared it is'

'Alright I guess I'll start so I don't embarrass myself after you give me this beautifully thought out written speech..so here it goes Janice..I honestly didn't know what I do without you. I couldn't commit to just one woman back in the 70s but none of them taught me what it was like to feel truly loved and appreciated not Just because I'm a looker' he laughed and continued 'but loved as in deep down for my heart and soul. It's one of the things I love best about you Jan! Your beautiful heart and gentle spirit. I have never seen anyone so gentle and affectionate when it comes to our daughter and niece and anyone who needs help or just a hug. Which is why I think you're the best choice I ever made you're going to a lovely mom to our babies as well..' Floyd placed his hand on her stomach where he felt the twins push up against it. Janice obviously felt it too as she placed her hand ok top of his smiling with tears in her eyes.

'Like I think they heard you' she whispered as he nodded

'Also one last thing I'm also marrying you because you are one hot mama!' Everyone laughed again at his joke

'A hot mama who makes me feel whole!'

Janice smiled as everyone clapped. She opened her notebook to read her vows.

'Floyd, my Honey my best friend my lover but most of all my other half of me. You're the reason I breath and why I believe in myself. Not only have been my baby but you also filled in that fatherly gap along with your parents I never had before Kermit was in the picture when my dad had passed away and the rest of my family disowned me. I learned to move on with it and form a new family and I hope we can teach then that no matter what we love them and never abandon them no matter what. That sense of abandonment made me feel like I shouldn't or didn't belong to anyone I felt being known as someone's property or lady was wrong and a way of controlling someone because that what dating appeared to be to me. But you proved me wrong and taught me that were equal and meant to all be loved. I couldn't be more thrilled to be married and intertwined with your soul. I love you Floyd I look forward to raising Kylie and the twins with you and to be what a real family is supposed to be' Janice said as she reached over to stroke his face and moustache

'Now Floyd Pepper do you take this women to be your lawfully wedded wife?'

'I do!' Floyd said

'And Janice do you take Floyd to be your lawfully wedded husband?'

'I Fer sure rully do!'

'Then I now pronounce you Mr and Mrs Pepper,husband and wife..now you may kiss!'

'Get over here you!' Floyd said as wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her as they shared a tender peck as everyone cheered. Then he dipped her back in his arms and enveloped her with kisses her fingers tangled in his red hair as they held eachother. Animal couldn't control himself as he let out a 'Woof! Woof!' as Teeth tugged on his chain. Kylie ran over to embrace her parents then Floyd picked up Janice in his arms bridal style of course down the aisle as they continued to kiss.


	18. Reception

'Hello testing! The volume up all the way?' Dr Teeth asked. The speakers shrieked as everyone cringed at the ear shattering noise.

'Aw man I'm sorry about that folks anyway allow me to introduce my mystifying presence I'm Dr Teeth I'm a good friend of the bride and groom and their fellow band mate and I will be your MC this evening at this beloved pulchritudinous event Right now we have some beautiful speeches and pieces to wish Janice and Floyd well as officially betrothed!'

Everybody clapped and then he continued to introduce

'First up we got my man Sam the Eagle!'

Sam slowly made his way to the stand almost in a marching type on stance while walking taking the microphone from Teeth

'Well I must say that this has been a very pleasant occasion today weddings are a very beautiful American tradition but that is not what I'm gonna go on about right now. Janice, bear with me this is for you..I've got a audible admission to make to you. I used to be so in love with you and I sort of still am. But I knew we just couldn't work out you obviously seem a lot more passionate for moustache guy and your happiness matters more then mine and I have made the decision to let you go. Be free and soar together and God bless your beautiful union'

Everyone clapped as Sam walked off he felt a small tug on his wing to see Janice smiling as she pulled him to hug and kiss his cheek

'Like thank you!' She said

'Hey man' Floyd said 'you're a trooper!' Sam and him shook hands then went back to his seat as Teeth started to speak again.

'Well that really was quite a uh inexplicable start but that's okay Sam I hear you and don't blame you. She's a fox especially when we were a item'

The comment caused Floyd to sort of plant his face into the table cuz an face palm apparently wasn't enough.

'Next we have the divine Mandi the Frog to share a little poem'

Mandi stumbled her way to the front obviously not never sober she was the first besides Rizzo Pepe and Gonzo to be drinking down her booze. She went over and grabbed the mic giggling.

'Good morning Erybody' Her speech was a little slurred up.

Kermit practically was in the back making his scrunched up face he always made when he see his daughter doing mischief.

'I prepared a poem for you and Uncle Floyd!!

Roses Are Blue

Violets Are Red

Hairy Vagina!!'

Kermit couldn't take This torture any longer before Mandi could say any more stupid shit he dragged her off the stage throwing her his shoulder like a rag doll as she flung around screaming 'Arnie!!!'

'Urmm okay so hopefully this upcoming person should be a little more organized ladies and gents I give you Kylie Pepper the couples adopted daughter' Teeth said as Kylie made her way up to speak

'Thank you Dr Teeth anyway like he had said I'm their daughter not through blood but love. My blood family disowned me...and y'know who took me on in?...They did' Kylie said as she teared up smiling at Janice as she smiled back blowing a air kiss.

'They are the definition of a true mother and father in my life even though I only knew em a few months I felt like I known them forever as their baby and their fan. Thanks Janice for being there to hug me when I needed it and Floyd for Chasing away those boys'

Everybody laughed at that comment

'Right now I'm going to sing a little song that has been glued into my heart and constantly makes me think of my beautiful mom and dad some have heard it some might have not it's called 'ButterFly Fly Away'' Teeth began to play the keyboard he had set up while she talked they had rehearsed this for weeks to make a surprise Floyd and Janice did not know she could sing. Kylie sang her heart out causing everybody in the room to have a standing ovation and even made Floyd cry along with Janice. There wasn't a single dry eye in the room at that's moment. Janice got up from her seat walking closer to the front waving Kylie to come over with Floyd following they went over and squeezed Kylie in the biggest hug possible as Kylie sobbed harder in tearful joy as soon as Janice wrapped her arms around her crying hard .

'Oh baby girl! That was so beautifully done. Your voice gives me chills!'

'Yeah how come you never find us you sang?' Floyd added

'Oh it's not that good Dad.'

'Are you kidding kiddo!? That was remarkable we gotta put you as a backup singer we been needing some of those we'll discuss it later' Floyd said as he kissed her cheek.

After many other speeches It was soon time for the first dance everyone gathered themselves into the ballroom as Chicago's 'You're the inspiration' began to play as Janice and Floyd were tangled in each others arms swaying kissing and dancing. From their chemistry and PDA it was obvious it was going to be a very tight and more well mended relationship.


	19. Animals Baby Training

It had been over 4 months since the wedding had taken place. Janice was going to be due to have the twins in 2 months time. They had decided on not doing a honey moon being Janice was suffering real bad at the moment with pregnancy sickness and would spend up to an hour in the bathroom every day more then once.

The hormones made her so out of whack there was times where she's herself and moments when she is miserable And crying over spilled milk. Plus they wanted to stay home with Kylie so they could start immediately living like a family would. Kylie,Janice and Floyd were doing dishes this particular morning after they have had breakfast. Janice took a glance over to the dining area where she noticed animal was chewing on a leg of a chair.

'Awww great..not again' she groaned

'Mama what's wrong they kicking you again?' Floyd said assuming the Babies were moving around again in the womb.

'Umm no it's that Floyd I'm just..' Janice began

'Just what?' Kylie asked hand on her adopted moms shoulder.

'I'm just scared to be honest..' Janice admitted

'About what' Kylie questioned

'It's about animal I love him and I know he's a kind and beautiful spirit but I just know how easily provoked he gets when he gets irritated and I want him to be able to be gentle around the babies when they come..' Janice said

'Oh Jan I'm sure it'll be okay animal loves kids he doesn't attack anyone without a good intention we'll help him out and Just teach the girls not to pull on his hair which is what he hates the most' Floyd said arms around Janice's waist kissing the back of her neck gently placing his hands on her pregnant belly.

'Look honey I'm just thinking for a precaution and just to be safe to give animal a reevaluation of how to behave around children and other things that are smaller and more timid then he is I'm not saying he's dangerous I know he's not baby I'm telling you this because I love animal very much and want him to understand what a baby does and as your wife I promised to be honest with you' Janice said looking at him.

'You know what you are absolutely right you've got a point there. Why don't you go talk to him while Ky and I finish up the dishes okay?' Floyd kissed her cheek as she let out a giggle

'Alright Hun thanks you two are the best' she said as she kissed Kylie's cheek as well and headed over back into the dining area to see animal wasn't there anymore so she went into the living room to see him watching a national geographic special on wild rabbits.

'Like hey animal' Janice said smiling as she sat down on the couch beside him.

'Bunny!' He said pointing to the screen

'Yeah Fer sure look at that' Janice rubbed his head as he lay his head on her tummy twitching his leg. She knew how much animal enjoyed her scratching his head. Animal jolted a little feeling a little thud against his head.

Janice laughed feeling it too 'It's okay buddy it's just the babies kicking they've been full of energy since I ate'

Animal tilted his head as he stared at her stomach seeing if he could catch the babies moving around. 'Babies in there?' He asked confused

'Mhm here' Janice took his hand and lay it on the side of her belly 'Feel it?'

Animal then felt a small foot press up against his hand 'ooooh...awwww baby!' He said excitedly kissing her stomach and gently hugged Janices belly.

'Yeah that's right' Janice said kissing his nose 'Now have Floyd Kylie or I ever taught you how to hold and or play with a baby?' she asked. Animal shook his head.

'Well like okay why don't I show you' Janice said as she went and took the baby doll she and Floyd and Kylie been using as practice for themselves.

'Okay like what you do is make like a little arm cradle so you support its head because when they're fairly new they can't hold up their head quite yet and you place your other arm underneath it's bum like this' Janice said as she showed him.

'Now you try' she said as she put his arms in the correct positions and lay the doll in it

'There you go that's right now I'll put the doll down on the couch and show me how you pick it up without injuring them' Janice later the doll on its back on the couch. Animal pick edit up by its feet which made Janice gasp

'No no no not like that' she said. He then tried to pick it up by just its head.

'No!' She cried startling the poor guy.

'Ok ok it's okay we'll get it right go again' Animal then starting to pick up the baby doll gently holding its head with one hand and as he started to slip his arms to support its body the doll feel to the ground as Janice cried out very shaken. She sat on the edge of the couch starting to cry.

'Oh this'll never work out!'

'How's it going?' Kylie asked as she and Floyd walked in to see Janice in tears.

'He was doing so well Til now!' Janice sobbed as Floyd comfort her with his arms around her

'Now now mama we got time time things take a while to catch on for animal don't be so hard on him' Floyd said kissing her face over and over.

'Or maybe he does catch on fast sometimes..mom look' Kylie said arm around her moms shoulders. Janice slowly looked up but just saw animal sitting looking at the baby doll on the floor.

'Try again animal' Kylie said smiling. Animal then went to pick up the doll cradling it gently and rocking it as he sat in the rocking recliner.

'Oh good boy!!' Janice said as she went over to hug him as Floyd and Kylie joined rewarding him with a pet

'I'm sorry I was so hard on you little dude I'm just going through a lot of hormonal changes with these babies in me' Janice said

'It okay Janice' animal said as she hugged his neck kissing his furry face. If this was just the first day he was being taught to how to act around kids. Animal would be a pro by the time the girls were due.


	20. Lamaze Birthing Classes

Janice lounged in her bedroom at the desk on her laptop googling around for ideas and information on giving birth/labour and other women's experiences with it to prepare herself for the day the twins come out. Looking into all the stories good and bad she decided she felt the best would be to give birth in the comfort of her own home with a hired midwife and no epidural. Raised As a flower child she wanted to have familiar surroundings feeling relaxed in her own bedroom with Floyd and Kylie by her side the whole time.

'Hey mama what's grooving' Floyd said coming in to see what she was up to.

'Oh um I'm doing some research to try and prepare myself for when it's time for the babies to come' Janice replied

'Ah what you thinking?' Floyd asked arms around her shoulders

'Yknow what I want to do?'

'What's that?' Floyd kissed her cheek looking at her

'I want to have the babies at home with a midwife with you and Kylie there'

'Whatever you want to do I want to make sure you're as comfortable as possible during the labour process'

'Yeah..I'm really nervous to honest Floyd from I hear it's very painful and I'm afraid an epidural will hurt them'

'Aww well I'm sure it'll be okay as long as you do everything that is instructed and helps the most'

'Oh! Floyd I've been looking and I see there's Lamaze classes that are to help pregnant women and their partners prepare as much as possible im thinking maybe we should try going to one there's always classes happening down at that hall a few blocks maybe it could help us bond and it can help you figure out how to help me Kylie should go too'

'Yeah I think that's a wonderful idea to be honest I've been getting pretty nervous myself I just don't like to see you in pain and get super jittery during the birth'

Floyd blinked nervously as Janice twirled one end of his moustache hair.

'Then it's set babe well go to the class at 4:00pm tomorrow"

"Alright"

Next day Floyd Kylie and Janice arrived at the hall and walked into the room where the class was supposed to be taking place it was like a yoga room with matts and lots of families with expectant mothers as well as the mother to bes.

'Omg! Janice Floyd Kylie?' Said a female voice

A young girl probably likely no older then like 15 or 16 whom was pregnant obviously taking part hobbled over.

'Oh like hi!' Janice said smiling she and Floyd were always happy to be recognized from the show.

'I don't mean to bother you but I just always wanted to meet you guys and say I'm a huge fan of the muppets and you guys!'

'Oh why like thank you sweetheart what's your name' Janice said as she shook her hand placing her other hang over top.

'I'm Dawnie'

'It's nice to meet you Dawnie mind me asking how old you are?' Floyd asked

'Oh I'm 16. I know I'm prob like a slut to you guys seeing I'm pregnant...but the thing is my ex and were drunk and well I had never had sex before and I ended up like this..'

'Oh I'm so sorry' Janice Said as she leaned over to hug the poor girl

'You know what if others judge you that's their loss they dunno the story or situation even if they did it's not their business'

'Thanks that means a lot hearing that from you Janice' Dawnie smiled at her 'So when are the twins due?'

'Oh it's getting to be real close I'm less then a month to go how about you?' Janice said placing a hand on Dawnies belly.

'He'll be here in 2 months'

'Aw it's a boy?'

'Mhmm'

'Alright everyone please have a seat on a Matt with whoever you came with'

'So nice talking to you guys!'

'Aw same to you Dawnie I hope to see you in the audience the next time I'm back' Janice gave her another hug smiling

'That'd be great nice meeting you all too' Dawnie said as she took off to go sit down.

'Hello everyone and welcome to my Lamaze Class I'm Elaine your teacher for today we are going to learn the labour process and how you ladies should go through and how your partner or family can help you. We all strongly believe that mothers and their partners should be able to experience birth feeling confident, informed, and empowered. we are going to start off by talking about the birth process itself'

Elaine's then put up a display of a woman's uterus and showing the baby coming out.

Floyd felt himself snort holding back laughter being that there was a picture of a women's vagina up. Janice turned over to give him a glare as In to say shut up and cmon this is gonna happen to me.

'Now what's going to happen is that the baby will start to push against the cervix...'

Elaine stopped as she heard Floyd laughing as Kylie elbowed him.

'Dad!'

'Sorry'

'I'm sorry continue' Kylie said

'Anyway so it will stretch the cervix making its way out of the uterus and pushed out the vagina'

Floyd laughed once again. Janice bit her lip trying not to giggle herself but trying to keep it together.

'Floyd! Honestly! Real mature'

'Mr Pepper I can't continue to teach this class if you're just going to distract us'

'I know sorry ma'am' Floyd said

'Alright now ladies with your partner or whoever i want to to lie back and your partner behind you with their arms around you hands on the stomach'

Janice got into that position as Floyd did so as well.

'Now what we're gonna do is some breathing exercises this is supposed to do is you got your partner helping you relax and is a Great technique for your labour and bonding now repeat these breaths after me...' Elaine did a bunch of quick breaths demonstrating.

'Now you try'

'Ready Hun?' Asked Janice

'Yeah' Floyd said as they started but then got into fits of laughter along with Kylie over how silly it sounded.

'Okay you three cmon you will not take this class seriously I'm gonna have to ask you to leave' Elaine said as the three giggling goobers could barely even contain themselves getting their belongings and leaving.

Kylie almost bumped and tripped on the staircase practically close to peeing herself.

'Ooh like careful!' Janice laughed harder seeing her daughter.

'Okay I guess we know not to take these public classes again' Floyd said as they continued laughing making their way to the truck.

'Oh rully! Guess we'll just have to google things and techniques' Janice giggled practically crying from laughing so hard as they drove back home.


	21. Due Day

'Omg funniest idea ever!' Kylie exclaimed to Janice as they sat on the couch with animal whom was watching The Kardashians ogling at Kim or I guess her ass.!

'What's up' Janice replied

'You know since you're like getting to be like day's close to giving birth it's so funny to prank Floyd into thinking you're in labour been doing it all week and it's hilarious how he reacts'

Janice laughed a bit 'Kylie that's so mean!'

'Ahhhh Floyd the babies are coming!!!' Kylie screeched causing him to run out panicking then realizing it was his daughter bugging him again.

'God damn it Kylie stop doing that!!' Floyd snapped as Kylie was laughing while slapping her knee.

'Sorry but it's just too funny to see your face' Kylie said. Floyd went to take a seat on the other side of Janice as she was knitting some things for the babies refusing to take his eyes off her. He felt his palms sweat and shake. Janice slowly turned her head noticing him staring just not even blinking.

'Floyd will you quit staring at me like I'm going to explode in front of your eyes when the babies start coming. It's gonna be fine!' Janice said to him

'I'm sorry mama but someone's been making me a little paranoid for the arrival!' Floyd glared at his daughter as she and animal were giggling

'Kylie animal quit teasing and honey it'll be fine!' Janice said taking his hands 'there's nothing to be worried about it'll be okay prob won't be ready to come for another couple days or so'

'Guess you're right not even been quite 9 months'

'Exactly now relax babe' Janice rubbed his back and kissed his cheek

'Well In that case I think I need to go pick up some parts for the truck been meaning to do that but I've just been worried that I won't be there when my daughters come'

'Honey don't worry they won't come Til you're ready if it does well call' Janice said

'Alright I'll be back in about a hour' Floyd said kissing her

'Fer sure'

'Take care of your mother darling' Floyd said hugging Kylie

'Always' she said as he left closing the door behind him.

Janice then continued to knit her girls little booties and hats as Kylie and animal sat watching tv. After she was done she went to go and start on making dinner standing up she thought she felt contractions and groaned loudly.

'Mom?!' Kylie cried

'I'm fine honeyboo they're just kicking like crazy' Janice assumed as she walked into the kitchen to find supplies to make some quesadillas. As she reached up to grab a pan she felt liquid begin to leak under her.

'Oh no!!' She cried as Kylie and animal raced to the kitchen to see what was going on. 'Kylie my waters starting to leak!'

Kylie began to feel herself start to have a panic attack as Janice moaned painfully gripping the side of the counter.

'Oh my god mom what do I do?!!' Kylie screamed

'Ky ky calm down I need you to help me into the bedroom' Janice said.

Kylie went over taking Janice's arm leading her into the bedroom lying her down on the bed.

'Okay what do I do now!'

'Call the midwife and call Floyd to get home..ahhhh!' Janice said clutching her stomach

'You ok?' Kylie asked

'Yeah..' Janice said grunting feeling the pain get worse as Kylie phoned the midwife.

As Floyd was about get back into his truck he heard his phone ring

'Yo man it's Floyd!'

'Dad this is for real this time! Moms having contractions!'

'Yeah right Kylie cmon quit it not funny to be making a call like to me!'

'Aghhhh!' Janice screamed in the background 'My waters breaking!!'

'Oh god!' Kylie gasped 'now do you believe me dad?'

'Yeah hang on I'm on my way back you call the midwife?'

'Yeah! Please dad I'm freaking out here I never dealt with someone giving birth before!'

'Just hang in there kiddo I'm coming' Floyd said hanging up scrambling into his truck.

Kylie turned around to see the bed soaked underneath Janice as she was biting her bottom lip in pain.

'K-Ky!' She said

'What is it mom?!'

Janice reached out extending her hand as Kylie sat on the edge of the bed taking it Janice held her hand tightly trying to breathe through the pain.

'I just need you by me! Ugh this rully hurts'

'I'm sure..' Kylie began to caress her moms hair wiping sweat off her forehead to soothe her a bit more. Janice couldn't help but notice Kylie was very uneasy she felt been shaking in hers and the patterns of her breathing.

'Baby are you okay?' Janice asked as Kylie began to start crying a bit.

'Just a little scared mom..I don't like seeing you like this.'

'Oh honey it'll be okay' Janice patting her cheek with her free one. 'AHHH!' Janice felt another contraction come squeezing Kylie's hand so hard she couldn't move. Kylie began to hyperventilate her panic attack getting worse

'Oh Kylie..shh it's okay' Janice held her close trying her best to comfort her daughter dealing with her own pain. Pretty soon the midwife had arrived and took her place in front of Janice.

'How far apart are contractors?' She asked

'They are around five minutes apart now' Janice replied groaning as the midwife checked the dilation of her uterus.

'Okay I can feel a head I'll need you to start pushing once I say it's okay'

'No! I can't not until my husband comes!' Janice cried out as she felt her insides start to feel like they were tearing up.

'Look Janice if you want this baby out you're gonna need to.' The midwife checked her once again 'okay push!'

Janice pushed hard crying out in even more extreme pain as Kylie was crying holding her hand.

'That's perfect'

'Mama?!' A raspy voice sounded from downstairs a while later

'In here!' Kylie and Janice yelled as Floyd ran in to see Janice mid delivery.

'Floyd!' Janice cried out as he ran to his main squeezes side kisses her head

'I'm here Jan I'm here' Floyd said as he sat on the bed arm around her as she lay against him holding both his and Kylie's hand now.

'Ooooh This hurts more then I imagined!!' Janice cried

'I know it does just hang in there mom' Floyd said resting his cheek against hers rubbing her hand

'Push!' Cried the midwife as Janice screamed pushing hard.

'Good job baby you're doing great' Floyd said stroking her hair

'You sure are now push again!'

Janice did as she was told as she made the loudest most inhuman noise to man.

'Wonderful one is out! Push the rest of the way one last big push go!'

Janice cried out as she pushed with all her strength as the last baby came out and fell back in Floyds and Kylie's arms gasping and moaning as they were crying hearing the twins cry for the first time.

'You did it mama they're here it's all over!' Floyd said the midwife quickly cleaned off the baby girls and placed them in Janices arms so they could have skin to skin contact to help them adjust to outside the womb. They were two beautiful little baby girls with pink skin and red hair like Floyds one had her moms stringy like hair and eyes and lips and one had floyds eyes and her moms lips.

'Awww ohh hello!' Janice cried as she embraced her babies in her arms for the first time she waited for this day.

'I'm your mommy! And this is your dad and big sister!' Janice said smiling at Kylie who leaned a head on her moms shoulder gazing at her baby sisters In delight.

'What's their names?' Kylie asked

'Janet Richarda and Fiona Jerri Pepper' Janice said pointing to who was who.

'I like it beautiful like their mom' Floyd said smiling as Janice blushed.

'Floyd want to hold one?' Janice asked

'You know it' Floyd said as Janice placed Fiona in his arms the one who had his eyes.

'Awww aren't you ever precious? You're so beautiful!' Floyd said tearing up at her. Janice smiled wiping her eyes seeing Floyd's face seeing his daughters for the first time. She caressed his arm and turned to Kylie whom was nestled close letting Janet hold her finger with her little hands as she cried in joy.

'Oh Ky you're gonna be such an amazing sister' Janice said hugging her close with her free arm kissing her cheek.

'Yeah..these girls are gonna be my little wonders' Kylie said shutting her eyes drifting asleep on Janice as she held Janet and her as Floyd sat rocking little Fiona. The midwife felt herself smile seeing this beautiful moment before her of a tender family moment between all their girls.


	22. Search Party

Janice moaned as she was awoken by the sounds of Fiona's crying coming from the baby monitor. She sat up tiredly to check the time it was 2:22am the digital numbers flashed on her wristwatch as she pressed the side button.

She sighed as she made her way out of bed throwing on one of Floyd's silky flannel tops over her sports maternity bra put on her purple sweatpants and crept into the twins room where Fiona sat up in her cradle crying.

'Awww hey now cmere monkey' Janice said as she lifted her out into her arms rocking her as she continued to cry. She was honestly surprised Janet could sleep through this racquet.

'Ooooh what's the matter' Janice cooed shifting her into the crook of her arm sitting down in the rocking chair as she had did so she felt Fiona start to suckle a bit on her arm and shirt.

'Ooh I see you're a hungry girl here..' Janice pulled the flannel to the side lifting down her sports bra to expose one of her breasts as Fiona immediately latched onto her nipple without her having to guide it like she normally did.

'Ah so that's why you're fussy you just needed a little milky ' Janice said holding her closely stroking her head and kissing it. She rocked back and forth in the chair as Fiona gnawed a bit in a very slightly aggressive manner.

'Oh ow..my little vampire aren't you' Janice said rubbing her back.

A sound of some very quickly paced footsteps distracted Janice from feeding one of her babies. She didn't think Floyd would wake up in the night being he was a heavy sleeper and if she did ever up get up making noise he'd sleep through it.

'How did you find out my number?!' She heard Kylie's voice loudly whisper.

'Now who would be trying to contact her at this hour!?' Janice thought to herself then remembered Kylie ran from prostitution and whatever that old dump her blood family called home so them or her pimp could be stalking her.

'No I won't come back you can't make me! I'm in a better place with a real family who loves me very much!!' Kylie hung up starting to sob.

Janice finished feeding Fiona lying her back in her crib and went out to where Kylie was on the living room recliner crying her eyes out.

'Kylie!' Janice went over and got into the recliner with her pulling her closer.

'What just happened tell momma everything from the start' Janice said pull in her into her lap. Kylie sobbed laying her head in her chest as Janice stroked her hair.

'My biological parents they found my new Facebook profile through a false account they made cuz I blocked them and they got my number and they're texting me threats and called trying to get me to come back saying if I don't they'll come get me and arrest you for kidnapping my dads a cop so he could trace my number and find out where we are and I'm really scared!!' Kylie hyperventilated 'I don't want to go back!'

'Shhh shh hey..you're not gonna go back to that abusive home if they try to take you back we'll call other cops. They need to let you be you're 19 now they don't have control over you' Janice reassured her holding her tightly placing a hand on the back of her head rubbing it to soothe her.

'I'm so scared to death mom!' Kylie cried clinging to her

'I know baby I know cmon why don't you sleep with me and Floyd so you feel safer tonight and we'll take security actions tomorrow' Janice said as she took Kylie's hands leading her back into their bedroom.

CRASH! Sound of porch window shattered caused them to race into the bedroom where Floyd was now wide awake.

'Someone just broke in!' He yelled

'It's her biological parents Floyd they found out where she was!' Janice cried explaining the whole situation as she clutched onto Kylie who was sobbing with a look of fear in her eyes.

'Oh man girls stay here and call the cops I'll go handle them' Floyd said as he snatched his Swiss Army knife for safety.

'Floyd please be careful!' Janice cried as she and Kylie hugged and kissed him.

'I will stay here ok?'

Janice nodded as she opened the door to let Floyd out and then closed and locked it and crawled into the bed with Kylie and held tightly to her daughter as she began to dial 911.

'We want our daughter back where is she?!' Boomed the voice of Roy Eagan Kylie's biological father.

'She's a grown women you leave her alone she doesn't want to go back you hurt her real bad' Floyd yelled

'Is that what that spoiled brat told you? Pfft course' said Kylie's biological mother Leslie.

'Kylie would never lie about such things. We know her well enough she wouldn't do that'

'Well we made her!' Roy yelled

'So?! Doesn't matter pretty sad that you feel you have to treat such a beautiful girl you gave birth to like that! What a pity I have my wife calling the police and they'll be on their way soon'

'Good you guys took her away from us anyway now where is she's coming home right now my husbands a cop!' Leslie tried to take off but Floyd grabbed her arm trying to keep her from taking off after Kylie but she has escaped his grip

'Hey hey! We have newborns sleeping down there!' Floyd screamed as he ran behind her hearing the twins crying with Roy following

Kylie shook in fear trying not to scream hanging onto Janice as she heard the familiar voice and the door nob being fondled around with as Roy broke down the door as Leslie raced over trying pull Kylie out of Janice's arms causing Janice and Kylie to both scream as it resulted in a tug of war.

'Come on we're taking you back home you are so much trouble!!' Leslie yelled

'No! Let go of me!!' Kylie wailed

'Get your hands off my baby!!' Janice yelled trying to push Leslie away.

'She's my daughter I gave birth to her!'

'I don't give a fuck!! Janice treats me so much better then you did! She's more of a mom to me then you ever were!!' Kylie screamed her arm hurting from Leslie pulling on her.

'She doesn't want to go she is 19 you can't control her! It's her decision!' Janice yelled

'She may be 19 but she is mentally unstable and needs to come home'

'I wonder why?! Maybe cuz you abused her!!' Janice yelled.

Officers arrived beginning to run into the bedroom pulling Leslie away from Kylie as Kylie sobbed Shaken up at what just happened ran back into Janices arms hugging her tightly crying so hard her head hurt

'Hey shhh shhh it's okay mommys here mommys gotcha' Janice said crying as well sort of relived hugging her daughter protectively as Kylie couldn't control her crying as she buried her face in Janices shoulder as Floyd talked to one of the officers holding the twins.

'Oooh honeyboo I know that was so scary shook us all up but were okay everything will be fine' Janice said rubbing her back kissing her over and over as Floyd went over to them as the officers left. Floyd lay the twins down to bed and went over to hug them.

'Oh girls..it's okay we're safe I told the officer everything and we're going to figure this all out starting tomorrow for now Roy and Leslie can't hurt her and there's a trial where we can show the evidence'

Kylie sobbed as her adoptive parents both hugged her trying to calm her down enveloping her with kisses as Janice sung a lullaby as Kylie drifted to sleep on them.


	23. The Trial Part I

Kylie sat her legs shaking as Janice had a hand resting on her knee to calm her nerves as they sat in the room beside the court room as the muppets and jury were beginning to arrive to the session.

'How you feeling right now Miss Eagan?' Their lawyer Clyde asked her

'I I dunno I scared I don't want to end up back with them'

'Oh honey we are not gonna let them take you away it's pretty obvious that they're very abusive' Janice said fixing Kylie's hair and her dark red blouse collar so it was straightened.

'Not really Mama Jan...' Kylie sighed as Janice rubbed her hand holding it tightly 'they've won cases before when I tried to cal social services when I was young'

Janice sighed feelin skeptical herself of them winning but was trying to be strong for Kylie's sake.

'We'll win this girls we got this' Floyd said touching their backs.

'Alright let's head on in' Clyde said leading the way as the three of them followed him to their seats at the front. Kylie glanced at her biological mom Leslie who was sitting far right away from them.

Leslie gave her the biggest dirty look as if to say 'you're going to be sorry' as Kylie was stifling a sob back. Janice heard it and wrapped an arm around her shoulder to steady her as they sat down.

'Oh mom I really don't like being in the same room as them!' Kylie whispered in her ear

'I know lovie mommys here' Janice said squeezing her close to her as it started.

'Silence. All rise please. The Superior Court is now in session, the Honourable Hale is presiding" the court clerk yelled

"Thank you..and welcome everybody thank you you all for being here you may be seated. I call forth the defendants Leslie and Roy Eagan to the stands" Judge Hale declared.

They made their way to the stands sitting down. 'Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth? Raise your right hand and say I do' the court clerk asked

'We do' Roy said as he and Leslie did so.

'Now give me and Everyone your sides of the story of the event that happened on February 16th 2016 starting approximately at around 2:47am with the calls and texts made to Kylie's phone and as to why' Judge Hale said

'Oh your honour we just wanted our baby girl home safe and sound from these hippies whom we believe to be a bad influence on her. She ran off from home two years ago and have been trying to find her.' Leslie said

'We found her cell number through her Facebook' Roy added

'Wait didn't she block you?' Clyde asked them

'Yeah she been trying to rebel pushing us away ever since she was 13 not wanting anything to do with us' Leslie said

'Any why would that be?'

'She was a wild child very hard to raise in her pre teen years and had wanted to run away'

'So how did you find her?'

'We made a fake Facebook profile to try and find her figuring she did block us which was the case we found her working for The ABC studios on The Muppets and got her cell and sent texts asking her to come home and she refused of course so I decided i would call her to come home she of course refused again so this became the last straw Roy decided to trace her cell to find that she is currently living with the Peppers and so we went over'

'Why did you go over there?'

'We wanted to convince her that her lifestyle she was living was very wrong and that she shouldn't be hanging out with such people. Anyway we broke in-' Roy began

'Why did you break in? Couldn't you have used the door and knocked?'

'They knew and were trying to hide her so we had no choice but to smash the window to get in and Floyd came in with a knife yelling at us to leave and that he'd call police and he tried to attack my wife'

Floyd shook his head knowing full well he never did abutting but try to block Leslie from getting to Kylie.

'I broke free from Floyd and went into the other room to talk to Kylie telling her she needed to come home and of course she was refusing and Janice started yelling at me to leave her alone and that she had the police on the phone and they were on their way-'

'Leslie I had an officer claim that he saw you tugging at Kylie's arm trying to rip her away from Janice can you explain that?'

'Well you see Janice was pulling Kylie toward her and I took Kylie's arm gently to try and talk to her and she kept pulling which made it look as if I was trying to snatch Kylie away-'

'Why didn't you let go of her? It seemed pretty apparent that Kylie didn't want to be touched'

'I wanted to talk to her and the only way she would even listen is if she would look at me and I was trying to turn her around but Janice was making it hard to do so because she was pulling at her'

'Anything other details you need to add?' Judge Hale asked them

'No your honour' Roy said

'Okay mr and Mrs Eagan. Clyde you have anything more to ask them?'

'No your honour'

'Alright no more questions Mr and Mrs Eagan you may go back to to your seats' Hale said hitting the gavel.


	24. The Trial Part II

'Judge calls Next up Janice and Floyd pepper to the stand' the court clerk said reading from the papers.

Janice and Floyd stood up and quickly kissed Kylie's head as they took ahold of each others heads steadying themselves walking up to the stand beside the judges stand.

'Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth? Raise your right hand and say I do'

'Fer sure'

'I do'

'She didn't say I do!' yelled Leslie pointing at Janice.

'She acknowledged it she was just needed to agree Mrs Eagan' said Clyde.

'Now Mr and Mrs pepper do your best to truthfully answer any questions along the way that Ruth asks' said Judge Hale

Ruth,the lawyer of Leslie and Roy stood up and began 'Did you legally adopt Miss Kylie?'

'Urm No she is a legal young adult she works for us as a grip on the late show helping us set up and take down and sing backing vocals we offered to take her in being she had lost her other home and she accepted-' Janice said beginning

'Okay can you describe your guys relationship with miss Kylie? You Co workers?'

'She's our daughter but also our co worker and friend' Floyd

'Well you didn't give birth to her Janice did you?'

'No Ma'am but that's doesn't matter we are the ones taking care of her and that nurture and love her'

'Well technically Janice you-'

'Ruth this is off the subject and nothing to do with this case and what happened' Judge Hale banged his gavel down.

'Now please you two tell us what happened the early hours of February 16th 2016 starting with when Kylie got the first text at 2:47' he added

'Well I had woken up around 2:30 hearing one of the little ones crying we also have twins almost 2 months old. I got out of bed throwing on one of Floyds flannel tops and went to check in to see my one of my other daughters Fiona was crying because she was hungry so I sat in the rocking chair to breastfeed her and put her back to sleep I then heard some footsteps and was curious as to who was up at this hour and overheard Kylie crying over the phone to what had I assumed to be Leslie and Roy and I was right i had just gotten Fiona put down and went to check and see if Kylie was okay and she was curled up in the recliner crying so I asked her who phoned her so early. She told me Roy and Leslie called wanting her to come back home saying they wanted her to come back so they could beat her ass and threatened to find her by tracking her number and she was scared to death so i just held her reassuring her that it would be alright and we'd have it handled and offered for her to sleep with me and Floyd for the night-' Janice said

'Hold on you asked a 19 year old female to come into bed with you and your husband?' Ruth said getting suspicious of her

'She was scared to death Ruth she's our daughter it isn't like that. We wanted her to feel safe anyways I started to lead her to our room when we heard a crash of a window smashing not the front area so I grabbed Kylie's arm as we raced into the bedroom wide awake'

'I was asleep until I heard that huge crash of the glass shattering the twins crying and saw Janice bolt back into the bedroom with Kylie crying holding onto her. She explained to me what had happened so I got up grabbing my Swiss Army knife on my keychain for self defence I told the girls to stay behind and calm 911 while I checked it out and grabbed the twins and went out to the living room to see Leslie and Roy they were demanding to see Kylie and wanted her back accusing us of kidnapping which wasn't the case and l told them I'd call the cops if they didn't leave her alone and Leslie lunched at me trying to get by but I held her back but she and Roy took off to the hall lolling for where Kylie was as I heard the twins screaming' Floyd said

'Janice while you were in the bedroom with Kylie you called 911 around 3:16 correct?' Judge Hale asked

'Yeah I was lying on the bed comforting Kylie on the phone with the operator on with me who was sending cops' Janice answered

'Your honour I was able to retrieve the audio recording of that call' Clyde said getting up hanging Judge Hale a tape.

'Ah yes thank you now why don't we play it for the jury to hear and take notes' Judge Hale said as he got the cassette ready. Kylie bit get bottom lip crying knowing she would relive the night briefly for a moment and saw Janice taking Floyds arm obviously feeling the same emotions as Kylie.

The recording began

Operator:Hello California 911 dispatch my name is Brandi will you be requiring medical fire or police assistance tonight?

Janice*whispering* Yes. I believe my oldest daughters biological parents just broke in trying to take her away from us

Operator:Alright I got a police car headed your way. You mind staying on the line with until they get here?

Janice:yeah Fer sure

Operator:alright what is your name?

Janice:I'm Janice

Operator:okay Janice can you tell me your daughters name?

Janice:Kylie

Operator:She in the room with you?

Janice:Yes she's right here with me I'm holding her close.

Operator: anyone else living with you guys?

Janice:Well like my husband Floyd and we have twins Fiona and Janet who are almost 2 months old.

Operator:they adopted too?

Janice:No I gave birth to them

Operator:how old is Kylie?

Janice:19

Operator:so she is a adult but living with you guys?

Janice:yeah we took her in she needed a family didn't have a good childhood growing up.

Operator:Aww...how long she been with you?

Janice: just about I believe...about 11 months

Operator:history of abuse with the other couple?

Janice:oh yeah she said she was beaten raped and molested many times...

THUD

Operator: what was that?

Janice:I-I dunno...

Crash Along with Screaming and crying is heard and dial tone.

Janice got triggered again hearing the call crying on Floyd.

'Can you explain what happened after the call got cut' Clyde asked

'She tried to tear my baby girl away from my arms and I tried pulling her back toward me getting so scared until cops came' Janice sobbed as she looked over across at Kylie crying as well.

'Okay enough questions' Judge Hale said slamming the gavel as Floyd and Janice left the stand. Kylie got up to embrace her poor mother who was crying all over her as they rocked back and forth and Kylie kissed her head and cheek the way She always did to her when she needed to be comforted. Floyd joined wrapping his arms around his girls protectively

Judge Hale took a glance seeing the obvious bond that the two of them shared as a family taking it into account as the next and final part of the trial was about to begin.


	25. The Trial Part III-Verdict

'Judge calls the victim Kylie Eagan to the stand' the court clerk said.

Kylie gathered her nerves as she started to walk up as Janice let go of her in the embrace kissing her head. She went and took her place sitting in the stand.

'You swear to tell nothing but the truth the whole truth? Raise your hand and I say I do'

'I do' Kylie said doing as told.

'So you have history of Abuse with Leslie and Roy as a child to teen years correct?' Judge Hale asked

'Yes your honour'

'Can you tell me what they did?'

'I was beaten if I did something wrong and once hit me with a belt for quite a while after I had something about not believing everything the bible says..I one time came home and Leslie-'

'I am your mother!!' Yelled Leslie standing up but then sat back down with guards holding her back.

'Continue on miss Eagan' Judge Hale said

'Anyway she heated her curling iron...and as she got Roy to hold me down she burned me holding it in multiple places on my body I have a real bad tissue scar burn on my shoulder that I can show you for evidence' Kylie said

'Go on'

Kylie unbuttoned a bit of her blouse and lifted it down to show a massive browny red mark.

'Oh my that looked painful alright any other major incidents you want me to take into note?'

'I was raped and molested by my dad and his friends. I've had a black eye and or a fat lip and bruises many times I was also verbally abused with a lot of physical with it and had tried to kill me twice '

'Okay tell me your perspective of February 16th 2016 starting with the first text at 2:47' he said

'Okay so I woke up needing to use the bathroom around 2:40 and after I finished I heard my text tone go off and i see a message saying that it was my blood parents and for me to come home I replied with a big fat no and asked how they got it and they phoned me yelling threats telling me they were gonna beat me bad once they got me home and we're gonna track my phone and break in. So Janice or my mom came out after feeding one of the babies and I told her what went on and She comfort me telling me that they'd protect me and asked if I wanted to sleep with her and my dad that night and as we walk into the bed room We heard a huge window shatter and ran into the bedroom and told my dad and he got us to stay back as he went to go try and get them to leave. I held onto my mom scared to death crying thinking I was gonna get taken from the people who mean so much' Kylie said crying.

She wiped her eyes and continued on

'My mom called 911 and we sat listening to yelling and the babies crying. Then Leslie breaks down the door I am screaming in fear as I'm clinging onto my mother as she's trying to pull me out of her arms' Kylie said crying uncontrollably seeing Roy smirking at her pain.

' I don't want to go back Your honour all that happened behind closed was truly horrifying and traumatized me for the rest of my life.' She looked up to Leslie and Roy

'You guys did nothing but a childhood full of hell! You were never supportive when I needed you the most! All I got was negative things said about me,beatings and rape so much of it!' Kylie wailed

'Okay no more questions' Clerk said seeing Kylie in distress ready to have a panic attack 'thank you miss Eagan' Kylie sobbed as she sat between her parents as they consoled and comfort her as the jury spoke briefly.

'Your honour I believe we reached a verdict' said the head of jury going up and holding a paper.

'Ah yes thank you go on ' Judge Hale said as everyone stood up to hear it

Kylie's heart raced as she squeezed her mom and dads hands knowing this was the moment of truth.

'We the Jury find the Defendants Mr and Mrs Leslie and Roy Eagan..for the repeated assaults,rape,molestation and attempted murder..Guilty!'

Applause broke through the Muppets as Kylie broke down into relieved tear as she hugged Janice and Floyd sandwiched between them as they cried as well stroking her and kissing her . She had never felt so free and happy in her life.

'We did it baby girl..you made it you're not going anywhere!' Janice said crying happily as she Floyd and Kylie were sobbing in joy.

'Leslie and Roy Eagan you are sentenced on to be executed March 23rd 2016 at 9am. You will die by lethal injection' Judge Hale said hitting the gavel

'You are all dismissed!' Clerk said

Janice and Floyd and Kylie stayed behind a little while just hugging each other in relief. Janice held Kylie tightly in her arms and turned to Clyde.

'Oh wow like we can't express how thankful we are to you!' Janice said

'Hey it was no worries' Clyde said smiling as Janice and Kylie couldn't stop hugging eachother.

'Oh we got our baby Floyd!!' Janice cried as he joined again hugging his girls.

'We sure do! We love you kiddo!!' Floyd said ruffling her hair

'I love you guys too!' Kylie cried as they both kissed her on each cheek.


	26. Execution And Epilogue

"Baby are you sure you are wanting to go to this I know much anxiety you have sweetheart and just don't like seeing you in pain" Janice said as Kylie was adding finishing touches to her makeup before they were leaving to go back to the jail.

"I'll be fine mama you're with me besides I cant just hide wallowed up in my fears during difficult times I have to face them somehow when I was alone in the streets I had to face things all by myself and tried to avoid doing doing so but with you and dad by my side now I feel like I can face anything knowing I will never be alone again" Kylie said as she finished and faced her mother smiling.

Janice choked back tears of joy "Wow! Oh Ky I'm so proud of you ya know kid!" She pulled her newly official adopted daughter close to her hugging her.

"Thanks but I couldn't have done this without you guys only reason I have been so brave was cuz of you two. You changed my life and made me realize what family truly means. You made me stronger" Kylie said tearing up as well hand on the back of Janice's head caressing her stringy blonde hair.

"You changed my life as well.You know I always thought you were just so strong and beautiful ever since the day I first met you"

"You really thought that about me?"

"Fer sure I also knew that we were gonna be very inseparable. You know when I first meet someone just by reading and feeling their energy and the colour of their aura I can tell a lot about the content of their character and yours really captivated me and when I meet new people normally I'm skeptical being I didn't trust many people but my father after my mother left us. I turned to a lot of spiritual things like going back to church but a progressive one doing readings and training myself to read auras,do palm or crystal ball readings,meditation,tarot cards and contacting those close to me that have passed to the other side and getting answers for me and closure for other people who lost a loved one its helped me feel whole to help others who were just like me especially meeting you I saw a lot of my young self in you"

"That is so amazing mom that makes me happy too. You think you could teach me how to do that? Like readings,meditating and all that. Its so cool and neat" Kylie said 

"I would love to do that with you and hopefully teach Janet and Fiona once they hit a certain age. Why don't we start tomorrow?"

"Sure" Kylie said smiling as she kissed Janice on the cheek.

"Girls! Teeth and Lips are here to watch the babies Animal we should head toward the door now!" Floyd called to them.

"Lets go hun" Janice said as she bent down to grab her bag smiling at Kylie taking her hand as they made their way downstairs to see Floyd visiting with Lips and Teeth holding the 2 month olds.

"Hey girls!" Lips said as he went over to Janice as she embraced him and Dr Teeth thanking them for watching the babies Animal.

"Not a problem baby anything to help you try and be there for Kylie and to help her transition into a new happy life" said Teeth as he went over to hug Kylie as well.

"Aw thanks Doc good to have everyone in the bands support" Kylie said as she gave Lips a hug as well.

"We'll be thinking about you the whole day" Lips exclaimed 

" I have milk pumped in the fridge if the twins get fussy. Diapers and wipes are in the bathroom cuboard and Cleaner is the pantry if either of you get puked on" Janice said

"Urm Jan the twins shouldn't be at that age where they're pukey yet we'll be fine" Lips said exchanging weird glances with Dr Teeth.

"Not the twins She's talking about Animal. He ate some bad fish from the garbage last night and has not been feeling well" Floyd said pointing to Animal lying on the couch moping to himself.

"Why was he rummaging through your garbage?" Teeth asked raising his eyelids

"Oh Just for the Halibut!" Kylie said as everyone laughed.

"Alright kiddo cmon now we need to be there early so we can get to our seats and people will be eager to talk to us and interview you" Floyd said as Kylie finished mixing creamer into her coffee thermos.

"Good luck Ky" Lips said waving sitting in the rocking chair with Fiona

"Bye" Teeth said taking Janet from Janice after she kissed her daughters goodbye.

They arrived to the parole board room to see it filled with reporters from many news sources sitting in the back. 

"Ah you guys made it" Their lawyer Clyde went up to them and lead them to the front where their seats were.

"Hey Clyde" said Kylie smiling 

"So I was talking to one of the guards and they said you are allowed to talk to Leslie and Roy one final time before they are injected" Clyde said jolting his head towards the gurney behind the glass in front of them where nurses were getting the drugs ready.

Janice put a hand on Kylie's shoulder looking over at her as she sat in deep thought. "Whats on your mind babydoll?"

"I want to just go let them know that I forgive them even if they don't regret what they did and that I'll always love them being I wouldn't be here if it weren't for them" Kylie said 

"Alright so its about 1 more hour til the actual execution procedure so you'll have to go now." Clyde said.

"Okay just one thing Clyde. I want someone to come with me for support I can't do it alone" Kylie said

"I'll go with you is that okay?" Floyd asked Clyde

"Of course Absolutely just go talk to the security and they'll take you up they know who you are anyway I explained" Clyde said

"Okay thank you, while I'm gone Clyde mind looking after my Janice. Take care of her okay?" Floyd said

"Of course Mr Pepper' Clyde said as he touched Floyd's shoulder wrapping an arm around Janice who smiled back at him. Floyd leaned over to give Janice a quick peck on the cheek.

'We'll be 15 minutes tops" he said to her as she nodded letting his hand go. Janice then turned to hug her daughter.

"If you get anxious let your dad know and he'll take you back" she said

"I will mom love you!"

"Love you too" Janice kissed her forehead and turned to talk to Clyde as Kylie and Floyd went up to the security guard and asked if they may see Leslie and Roy.

"Of Course Follow me" said a security guy by the name Paul who lead them back into the hall into the elevator pressing the button to the 4th floor where the death row prisoners were kept. Paul lead them to a cell where Leslie and Roy sat having their final meals while a pastor was sitting with them trying to get them to confess their sins and wrong doings and to repent.

"Mr and Mrs Eagan, Kylie has some words she'd like to say to you" Paul said as he turned to Kylie giving her the gesture to come on in.

"Go on darling its okay daddy will be right here" Floyd said letting go of her hand rubbing her back. Kylie took a deep breath and went and knelt in front of Leslie and Roy.

"I'm guessing you're hear just to spit in our faces like everyone else and say how bad of a parent we were to you" Leslie said angrily as Father Jacob the pastor rested his hand on her arm to steady her.

"No Leslie.."

"You call us mom and dad!!" Roy said

Kylie gulped trying to keep it together as tears dripped down her cheek."I came because I wanted to say that no matter how badly I was treated when I had lived with you that I am thankful for your guys existence being that if it weren't for you I would have never been born-"

"You're damn right!!" Leslie snapped 

"Keep it together Leslie she's trying to be generous to you" Father Jacobs said "Continue my dear"

"Also that even though you don't seem to regret what you have done to me and have the mindset that what you were doing was right even though it wasn't and hurt me a lot. I forgive you. Even though I will be carrying this pain with me for the rest of my life. I want you to have that in your head as you are resting on your death beds" Kylie said as she wiped her eyes as Roy and Leslie nodded. She then went over to hug them and kiss their heads. Father Jacobs cracked a smile seeing Kylie's sympathy for people who had damaged and were the reason she was a lost soul.

"I must say Miss Eagan. You have a very beautiful heart full of love and forgiveness for others. That my dear is the true way of Christ" Father Jacobs stood and held her hands in his.

"Well thank you Father It sure is I guess I learned from the best" she said as winked at Floyd wiping his eyes.

"Kylie, Know that Jesus loves you very much and that he is with you through all this. May God bless you and your wonderful family" Father Jacobs said as he hugged her.

"Thank you!" Kylie said as she touched her head shoulders and chest forming the crucifix nodding as she made her way out the cell where Floyd was awaiting her she ran up as he hugged her lifting her feet off the ground as she laughed and cried in joy.

"You've grown up kiddo" Floyd said as they took the elevator back downstairs where Janice and Clyde awaited them. Janice was weeping as she ran over to embrace Kylie feeling overwhelmed by the loss of all that negative energy she had since she went to face Leslie and Roy.

"How'd it go?"

"It went good"

"What did you say to them?" 

"I said what I feel was needed to be said to them and what I would wanna hear" Kylie said as she hugged Janice's waist crying in relief all those feelings of pain was starting to leave her body like a ballon filled with too much air. Janice could obviously feel it too crying with her stroking her cheek wiping away her tears. 

"You're truly alive and free like bird beginning to develop its wings" Janice said cradling her face in her hands.

"Ya I guess in that context" Kylie said smiling as Floyd and Janice had arms around her sandwiched between them as they made their way to their seats as the solution of a final chapter began to unfold before their eyes. Today marked the day they would truly begin a full care free (or less so) life.


End file.
